Fortuna Beato
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: Ludwig es un soldado del ejército alemán en pleno apogeo de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sin embargo, no está conforme con su vida. Conocerá a un jóven italiano, el cual llenará su vida de sentido y se hará algún hueco en su triste y dolorido corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Segunda Guerra Mundial, Italia. Día nublado y chispeando, en un pequeño pueblo al Norte del país, el cual solía ser pacífico y calmado, rodeado de bosque, árboles y montañas. La mayoría de los ciudadanos, se ganaban la vida en el campo, aunque contaba con otros de mayor cualificación, como médicos, enfermeras y contables. Se dividía en dos partes; la comercial, donde se llevaban a cabo los mercadillos situados en la gran plaza, donde había una gran y hermosa fuente de agua cristalina en el centro rodeada de rosales y flores de colores. Justo enfrente de ella, el ayuntamiento y al lado, las tiendas y una pequeña posada. Al otro lado de éste se establecían el hospital y la Iglesia, que servía a su vez como escuela para los más jóvenes. La otra parte del pueblo estaba algo más alejada. En ella, se encontraban las casas de los campesinos y demás ciudadanos, las cuales eran pequeñas pero acogedoras. En esta zona también se hallaban algunas granjas con enormes campos de cultivos y algunos animales. Esta pequeña urbe, alejada del resto del mundo, fue fundada a comienzos de esta guerra, para acoger a los judíos y cualquiera que no deseaba morir ni unirse al enemigo. Como se ha dicho, era un pueblo pacífico hasta el día en el cual el enemigo lo descubrió. Todo empezó ese triste y lúgubre día por la mañana, aunque aún parecía de noche debido a la neblina y a la oscuridad del cielo, que amenazaba con tormenta, y a las nubes, que ocultaban el Sol. Un grupo de nazis empezaron a atacarlo de repente, matando a todos y cada uno de ellos, sin nada que los detuviera y dejando a algunos vivos para aprisionarlos.

-¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!- gritó uno de esos cerdos tirando abajo la puerta de una casa de una patada, sorprendiendo a una madre que protegía a sus hijos, una niña y un niño de unos seis años, bajo las faldas de su vestido. -¡Puta judía desviada, os odio tanto a ti y a los de tu calaña! Antes de matarte, te daré la alegría de disfrutar a un hombre como yo. ¡Y tus hijos serán cómplices!- La cogió de los pelos y la tiró bruscamente contra el suelo. Los hijos estaban asustados y llorando en una esquina de la habitación. Él los ignoraba mientras se bajaba los pantalones. –Es una pena que tenga que matarte, podrías ser mi esclava y seguir con vida, sólo tienes que hacerme caso cuando yo te ordene lo que sea.- Empezó a quitarle el mandil que llevaba sobre el vestido.

De repente, entró otro de esos bastardos. Esta vez, ario, con unos ojos mucho más azules que el mismísimo cielo despejado en un hermoso día de primavera y un cabello como el oro, alto y fuerte como un roble. -Eh, Lud, voy a pasármelo bien con esta zorra, ¿quieres ayudarme?- se le dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se relamía.

-Claro que no. ¿Quiénes son esos críos?- preguntó serio y distante, como de costumbre. Se acercó a ellos y se agachó mirándolos con detenimiento, haciendo que la niña empezara a llorar más aún y su hermano la protegiera y abrazara fuertemente, el cual lo miraba con desprecio y recelo aunque asustado también.

-Son los hijos de esta fulana, o eso creo. ¿No me digas que te gustan más los menores de edad? Con lo rarito que eres, no me extrañaría.- dijo soltando una molesta y larga carcajada. Lo ignoró y cogió al niño de la mano fuertemente mientras que su hermana aún asustada no soltaba su camisa y la agarraba fuertemente, por lo que la llevó con él.

Llegó y abrió la parte trasera de la furgoneta, y les dio un fuerte empujón con la mano para que cayeran al suelo y no salieran. El hermano amortiguó la caída poniendo a su hermana sobre él y se quedaron los dos en un rincón en cuclillas, acurrucados mutuamente mientras lloraban con heridas en las manos y en las piernas debido al golpe que se dieron cuando el alemán los empujó.

Tras esto, se dio una vuelta por el pueblo mientras fumaba un cigarro. Había cadáveres por todos los lados, todo estaba ardiendo y destrozado, todas las casas destruidas, gente aún agonizando, niños en busca de sus padres llorando en mitad de las carreteras e incluso, algunos los veían morir mientras se los llevaban a los campos de concentración. Era una masacre terrible para él que a duras penas podía soportar, pero lo hacía, pues no le quedaba otra opción.

De repente, empezó a oír ruidos entre los escombros. Miró un buen rato por los alrededores y, tras unos setos, se encontró a un joven físicamente mucho más pequeño y con algunos años menos. Estaba completamente desnudo y gimiendo de dolor, pues carecía de brazo izquierdo aunque aún conservaba su hombro, y de pierna derecha aún le quedaba desde la rodilla para abajo. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y echando sangre, parecía que se los habían arrancado directamente y lo habían torturado. Con algunas náuseas, Ludwig, que siempre iba preparado, sacó unas gasas y pañuelos, haciéndole torniquetes para que no se desangrase y aguantara. Le cerró los ojos, le puso su chaqueta y lo cogió en brazos. El joven italiano no veía nada pero se percató de que el enemigo lo había capturado aunque, pensando en su estado, decidió que la muerte era lo mejor para él, así que no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo empezó a llorar.

Llegó a la misma furgoneta donde metió a los niños y fue a meterlo en el maletero con más cuidado que a ellos, sin quitarle la chaqueta. Rápidamente, los niños que dejó anteriormente se acercaron y abrazaron a él, que intentó abrazarlos con su único brazo mientras hablaban en voz muy baja. Ludwig se quedó mirándolos en trance, pero el claxon de la furgoneta que lo avisaba para subir lo sacó de él, así que rápidamente subió.

-Eh, Ludwig, ¿no crees que sería mejor si le pegaras un tiro a esa cosa torpe y lisiada? Al fin y al cabo, es lo mejor para él aunque, hay que hacerlo sufrir.- dijo el conductor del furgón refiriéndose al pobre joven. Tampoco le respondió ni le miró. –Ya sé, vas a torturarlo personalmente, ¿verdad?- Ludwig seguía sin responderle, sólo miró al frente, perdiéndose en el horizonte de la carretera. –Bueno, espero que hagas lo que hagas, hagas sufrir a ese desviado.- arrancó la furgoneta y volvieron al campo de concentración.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegaron, abrió al maletero. El conductor se bajó y cogió a los niños bruscamente del brazo para sacarlos de ahí con fuerza bruta. Ellos se resistían, como si quisieran quedarse con el joven que recogió Ludwig, pero el hombre tenía más fuerza, obviamente, y los sacó.

-Bueno, Lud, mañana nos vemos, voy a llevarme a estas cosas.- mientras hablaba, el niño consiguió soltarse de su mano y salió corriendo con su hermana de la mano, pero un grupo les cerraron el paso. El hombre que los cogió se acercó a ellos y les dio una fuerte bofetada a cada uno que casi los tira al suelo y los volvió a coger de la mano para llevárselos. –Lo dicho, hasta mañana.- dijo serio y se los llevó.

Ludwig fue invadido por un sentimiento de odio por el hecho que había presenciado a pesar de lo que les hizo cuando se los encontró por primera vez. Siempre, cada día, veía escenas de ese tipo o incluso, más fuertes. Pensó varias veces en dejar el ejército, pero sabía que se negarían y no lo dejarían escapar y si se negaba a actuar, lo ejecutarían.

Cogió al italiano aún tapado y sangrando y, sin que nadie lo viera, se lo llevó adentro. Todo estaba muy despejado, pues la mayoría estaban aún afuera atacando ciudades y lugares, pero no por eso fue tranquilo hasta su habitación. Antes de pasar de una habitación a otra, miraba sigilosamente si había alguien y calculaba el momento en el que debía o no seguir adelante.

Llegó finalmente a su habitación, y cerró la puerta con llave. Era una habitación algo pequeña, pero no por eso agobiante. En la esquina noreste, se encontraba la cama, alta y mullida y sobre ella, en la pared, una ventana con cortinas transparentes que dejaban pasar los rayos de luz esperanzadora. Al lado de la cama había una mesita con una lámpara de pantalla blanca y delicada. Al lado de esta mesita, un escritorio lleno de papeleo, bolígrafos y libros pesados, todo descolocado. Justo enfrente de los pies de la cama, un diván con tres cojines colocados y, en la pared de enfrente, una puerta que comunicaba con un pequeño baño. Al lado de ella había una gran estantería que estaba casi llena de libros y manuscritos.

Ludwig pasó al baño con él y lo sentó en la taza del váter. Le quitó su chaqueta y los vendajes, que estaban mojados de sangre y algo agua de la lluvia. Él también se quitó la parte de arriba, quedándose sólo con una camiseta con tirantes, los pantalones y las botas. Feliciano no dijo ni hizo nada, sólo estaba temblando de miedo y con lágrimas en los ojos esperando su tortura. De repente, le empezó a caer agua caliente, provocando en él una sensación agradable que le quitaba el frío, pero aún tenía miedo y se preguntaba lo que su verdugo iba a hacerle. Empezó a notar como algo suave se restregaba contra él, con un líquido algo espeso que olía bien. Estaba muy extrañado, así que empezó a moverse nervioso.

-No te muevas.- Ludwig lo agarró fuertemente con su gran mano que desprendía un calor algo agradable, pero no por eso se fió de él, y menos con el serio y frío tono en el que le habló.

-¿Qué haces? P-por favor, acaba conmigo de una vez, pero no le hagas nada a los niños, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.- le dijo volviendo a llorar. Ludwig no dijo nada aunque sintió algo de lástima por él, pero no la demostró ni un ápice. Siguió frotándole con la esponja por todo el cuerpo, incluso por su zona erógena. -Mmm… ahí no… por favor… no me hagas eso… sólo acaba conmigo…- empezó a gemir sonrojado.

Se sonrojó y avergonzó un poco, así que tuvo que cambiar de zona. Cuando acabó con el cuerpo, le lavó el pelo dándole un masaje relajante en la cabeza para que se calmara un poco y viera que no tenía malas intenciones, pero no funcionó. Finalmente, lo enjuagó y lo tapó con una toalla, con la cual empezó a frotarlo para que se secara rápidamente. Le puso la toalla en su cintura y se puso a curarle un corte que tenía en los labios y una herida bastante grande que tenía en su lado derecho de la frente. Trató de curarle también los muñones que tenía, desinfectándoselos y apretándole bien las vendas para tratar de cortar las hemorragias. Le curó también los ojos y le secó las lágrimas y la sangre que caían de ellos y, por último, le curó algunas heridas que tenía por el pecho. A pesar del dolor y de lo que estaba haciendo, no dijo nada, sólo gimió un poco de dolor y permanecía temblando. Tras esto, lo tapó bien todo el cuerpo con la toalla.

-Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo en tono seco y frío, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él para mirarlo a la cara.

-F-Feliciano… Vargas…- dijo tiritando de frío y miedo alzando la cabeza al frente, de donde oía su voz.

-¿Os conocíais esos niños que estuvieron antes contigo y tú?-

-Sí. Como ya he dicho, dejadles marchar, sólo son unas criaturas inocentes.- le suplicó con un fino hilo de voz.

-Estaban con una mujer en una casa en las afueras del pueblo. ¿La conocías?-

-S-sí. ¿Puedo saber dónde están los tres?-

-Los niños estarán en una cabaña con los demás niños y mujeres. La mujer, no lo sé, un camarada mío se ocupó de ella.- Feliciano empezó a llorar de nuevo y Ludwig no sabía cómo calmarlo por mera vergüenza, así que sólo lo cogió de los hombros. -¿Eran importantes para ti?- Sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros, haciéndole algo de daño, pero esa no era su intención, ni mucho menos. Feliciano se negó a decirle nada por temor, y camufló su negación llorando del dolor por haberlos perdido y por temor pensando lo que ocurriría a continuación, pues no sabía si las intenciones del alemán eran buenas o malas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hubo un silencio incómodo en la sala. Ludwig quería saber quiénes eran esas personas para él, tenía esa curiosidad, pero no quería atosigarlo demasiado, además de que entendía que no se fiara de él, su enemigo, el cual se suponía que debía darle muerte. Tras un rato sin nada que decir, este silencio se rompió por unos fuertes golpes que alguien dio contra la puerta, los cuales asustaron y pusieron más nervioso aún al joven italiano que como no podía ver, temía aún más esos grandes golpes.

-Hey, Lud, ¿estás ahí?- dijo alguien gritando mientras daba golpes a la puerta continuamente. -¿Vienes conmigo a beber cerveza o qué? Yo ya he acabado mi turno por hoy y estoy sediento.- Era su compañero Christoph, quien se ocupó de la mujer cuando estuvieron en el pueblo de Feliciano.

-¡Ve tu adelantándote, voy enseguida!- Le dijo desde adentro alzándole la voz.

-Vale, ya me voy, pero no tardes mucho que si no me bebo yo toda la cerveza.- rió y empezó a tararear algo, hasta que finalmente su voz se hizo tan lejana que Ludwig supo que se marchó de la habitación y ya podían salir. Tras esto, Ludwig se encaró de nuevo a Feliciano y le volvió a coger de los hombros, esta vez de una forma más delicada y sin clavarle los dedos, sólo posando sus manos..

-No te preocupes, ese bastardo sabe dónde está la mujer, le sonsacaré la información hasta que me diga su paradero.- le dijo en voz baja tratando de usar un tono más tranquilizador para calmarlo.

-No la mates, por favor, te lo ruego. Mátame sólo a mí, pero deja a la mujer y a los niños con vida, no se merecen esto.- se puso a llorar de nuevo. –No quiero… que sufran…- empezó a llorar más desesperadamente.

Ludwig se hartó de verlo llorar y sufriendo sin ser culpable de nada de lo que le había pasado a él y a la mujer y los niños, así que ya cansado de verlo así, le dijo intentando poner un tono tranquilo aunque estaba a punto de reventar: -Tranquilo, ¿vale? Aquí nadie va a morir y cuando digo nadie, me refiero a ti, a los niños, a esa mujer, y a todos los demás encarcelados, ¿entiendes?- en la última palabra elevó el tono haciendo que Feliciano se asustara un poco y no dijera nada más al respecto.

Cuando se calmó un poco, cogió al ligero italiano entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos y lo llevó a la cama, donde lo sentó y le puso un camisón de los suyos aunque le venía bastante grande. Desplegó las sábanas y lo echó en el colchón, mulléndole la almohada y tapándolo con las suaves sábanas recién lavadas. Feliciano estaba extrañado del trato que le daba, pero no bajó la guardia para nada por si de repente le atacaba y como Ludwig lo notaba algo tenso, trató de calmarlo.

-Mira,- se sentó en el filo de la cama. -puedes confiar en mí, lo digo en serio, no voy a hacerte ningún daño, me es imposible.- le acarició la frente apartándole el pelo. –sólo quiero ayudarte a escapar, y no sólo a ti, sino a todos los demás que estáis aquí. Lo digo en serio, no voy a hacerte daño, ¿está bien?- dijo en tono tranquilizador y en voz baja. Feliciano asintió, pero el miedo que sentía en su interior seguía sin extinguirse y aún temblaba de miedo y nervios. -Ahora me voy a hablar con mi compañero, le preguntaré todo sobre esa mujer. Si quieres que le pregunte algo más, sólo házmelo saber.-

-No, sólo eso…- dijo en voz baja y con una voz temblorosa sin ser capaz de moverse.

-Está bien.- se levantó. –Intentaré volver pronto. No te preocupes, antes de irme, cerraré la puerta con llave y no temas, yo soy el único que puede abrirla y el único que tiene las llaves. Te he dejado agua en la mesita que está a tu derecha. Y por último, por lo que más quieras, no hagas ruido, no quiero que sospechen de mí y te cojan. Tendríamos el mismo destino si lo hacen.-

-¿Por qué haces esto?- se digno a preguntar el italiano. –Se supone que esta es tu ideología, y estás de acuerdo con ella.-

Ludwig se quedó callado sorprendido de lo que le había dicho. Fue cuando Feliciano pensó en ese silencio que no le debería haber dicho nada de eso, y ahora se arrepentía, el pánico volvió a invadir su cuerpo de nuevo. -Verás, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto.- prosiguió. –Estoy aquí, porque me destinaron a ser un soldado en el ejército desde que era niño pero, ¿acaso me preguntaron mi verdadera vocación? ¿Acaso me preguntaron lo que me gustaría llegar a ser en un futuro? ¿Me preguntaron mi opinión respecto a esto? No. Una vez entras aquí no puedes escapar, tanto si quieres como si no.-

Feliciano se calló escuchándolo atentamente y decidió tragarse esas palabras con tono desafiante que le dijo antes. -Sólo te ruego que creas en mis palabras, por favor.- Le besó en la frente como gesto de fidelidad y el italiano se ruborizó y extrañó por el gesto. –Me voy. Por favor, hazme caso y cree en mi, ¿vale?- bajó la persiana de la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama. Feliciano asintió y se echó tapándose casi por completo dándole la espalda a la puerta y dejando sólo un finísimo espacio entre el colchón y las sábanas para respirar. Finalmente, Ludwig se fue y echó la llave de la habitación, aunque su preocupación por el italiano no se esfumaba del todo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig llegó a la taberna donde se encontraba Christoph impaciente por preguntarle, pero sabía que debía disimular su interés o sospecharía de él. No tuvo que emborracharle para que le contara lo que sucedió, pues siempre que Ludwig, al cual consideraba su mejor amigo aunque él no pensara lo mismo, le preguntaba algo, iba directamente al grano.

-¿La mujer de esta mañana que estaba con sus dos hijos, los cuales te has llevado, no?- Ludwig asintió serio sin decir nada más. -Me divertí un rato con ella yo sólo porque tú no querías acompañarme y al acabar, la maté. Era una estúpida desviada que no merecía vivir, ¿verdad, Lud?- rió de una forma molesta mientras le daba un trago a su jarra de cerveza.

Ludwig se quedó pensativo mirando al vacío, pero había escuchado todo lo que salió por la boca de su compañero. -¿Eh? Sí.- dijo saliendo de su trance y un sentimiento de odio lo invadió. Sabía que Christoph no era la mejor persona del mundo y era un idiota, pero no se podía imaginar que sería capaz de abusar de una mujer, no por lástima, si no por su odio hacia ella y sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lud? Estás muy raro, más de lo normal.- le ofreció una cerveza que pidió para él.

Cogió la jarra. –No, no me pasa nada, sólo es cansancio.- se frotó los ojos intentando disimular y le dio un trago.

-Es raro que aún no te acostumbres a esto.- bebió un poco de su jarra.

-Tengo mis temporadas de insomnio, ya sabes.- se quedó mirando en fondo de la jarra.

-Oye, he oído que has cogido a una víctima más, uno que estaba ya medio muerto, ¿es cierto?- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí, a él y a los dos niños.- dijo aún en trance.

-Yo que tú me habría ahorrado el viaje de llevarlos al campo y matarlos ya directamente.- rió mientras bebía. –Creo que eres un poco blando para este trabajo.-

-Qué va, sólo es que quiero que sufran antes de morir.- esta fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió, pero lo dijo con pesar y remordimientos. En lugar de ellos, sólo deseaba ver morir a todos los del resto del ejército; soldados de a pie, comandantes, tenientes, etc., incluso al propio Christoph por cometer tales salvajadas.

-¡Así me gusta, Lud! ¡Lo único que hacemos es limpiar al mundo de esa escoria!- alzó la mano para llamar al camarero. -¡Póngame otra cerveza para mí y para mi amigo! Hoy te invito yo, ¿eh?- le rodeó del hombro con su brazo derecho.

Ludwig ya no aguantaba más. Sentía como que si se quedara hablando con su compañero de estos temas explotaría y le daría un golpe tan fuerte hasta dejarlo inconsciente, como mínimo. –Bueno, creo que ya me voy.- intentó disimular su incomodidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si aún no te has bebido la cerveza!- se sorprendió.

-Hoy estoy cansado, sólo es eso. Mañana si eso hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?- se levantó.

-Claro.- aún no salía de su asombro.

-Muchas gracias por invitarme. Adiós y hasta mañana.- se fue y lo dejó sólo y triste, pues Ludwig era su único amigo y el único que soportaba sus idioteces y si se iba, significaba que se tenía que quedar sólo aguantando las burlas de los demás, pues siempre que lo veían se metían con él por su vanidad y orgullo, dado que frente a las críticas era muy débil y estaba acostumbrado a que Ludwig lo defendiera de ellas.

El rubio cogió algo de cena, aunque sólo para una persona dado a que si pedía para dos, empezarían a sospechar y a extrañarse. Tras pasar por el comedor, volvió rápidamente a su habitación. -Ya he vuelto.- abrió la puerta como pudo aguantando la bandeja en la otra mano y la cerró rápidamente. Feliciano salió de entre las sábanas y empezó a palpar por el colchón disimuladamente para ver si Ludwig estaba a su lado. El alemán dejó la bandeja en el escritorio, haciéndole un hueco entre tanto papeleo que había y se sentó en la cama junto a él, cogiéndole de la mano y haciendo que se ruborizara. -Sé lo que le pasó a la mujer de esta mañana.- se quedó pensando en una excusa no tan cruel como lo era realmente, pues no le iba a contar que abusaron de ella y la mataron.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?- dijo impaciente y algo más confiado, pues sabía que iba a morir de todos modos matado por su "salvador" o por su lamentable estado y debilidad.

-Verás, le dieron un tiro en el pecho…- fue la excusa menos cruel que se le ocurrió aunque pensándolo bien, se trataba de una muerte y fuere cual fuere la excusa, sería impactante y triste.

-Lo sabía.- se echó a llorar desesperadamente, intentando que su llanto no se oyera mucho, por lo que se tapó la boca con su mano. Ludwig le abrazó por lástima, pero Feliciano intentó rozarse lo mínimo posible con él, pues aunque era tan agradable con él, seguía sin fiarse completamente aunque decidió ser más confiado. -Ella era mi madre.- dijo entre sollozos contándole la verdad, pues seguro que todos ya estarían muertos. –Mi madre y la de mis hermanos, los dos niños que están ahí afuera, solos, con frío y miedo.- volvió a llorar de nuevo y Ludwig lo abrazó más aún con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Eso será por poco tiempo. Si así lo deseas, los traeré aquí.- le acarició el pelo. El italiano se extrañó por esas palabras. Parecía como si actuara como su ángel de la guarda, salvándole y tratando de hacerle feliz sin importar los inconvenientes.

-Si se me permite preguntar, ¿puedo saber por qué te alistaste en el ejército?- tras el comentario de Ludwig y su reflexión no volvió a intentar apartarse de él. Le conocía desde poco tiempo, pero veía que su corazón era puro o al menos, hasta el momento o mientras lo fingía.


	5. Chapter 5

El alemán se sorprendió que de repente le hablara tan abiertamente y sin rodeos, parecía que finalmente se fiaba de él y sabía que no le iba a suceder nada malo mientras estuviera a su lado. Ludwig se apartó un poco de él, pero sin soltar su mano. -Todo esto ya estaba planeado cuando era pequeño. Mi madre no se preocupaba de mí para nada, era como si me odiara, por lo que pasé algo de mi infancia con mis abuelos maternos. Apenas la veía porque siempre estaba fuera de casa, sobre todo por la noche, lo que me lleva a pensar ciertas cosas sobre su profesión. Nunca llegué a conocer a mi padre, pues nadie nunca me habló de él ni me dijo nada al respecto, aunque tampoco es que tenga mucha curiosidad porque si no quiere ni quiso conocerme y tampoco se esforzó en hacerlo, es porque no quiere. Volviendo al tema, recuerdo que tenía un hermano mayor pero no nos parecíamos en nada, al menos físicamente, probablemente porque no teníamos el mismo padre, que seguro que es más que probable, aunque ya no me acuerdo de nada sobre él aparte de su nombre. Creo que era Gilbert. Cuando tuve cierta edad me dejaron en un orfanato aunque, más que orfanato, era como una prisión. Me separaron de Gilbert, así que me quedé sólo y sin ningún amigo o nadie de confianza,pues él era el único con quien tenía confianza plena. Pasaron los años, no recuerdo cuantos exactamente y, sin darme cuenta, estaba aquí metido cuando esta guerra aún no era tan fuerte. Al principio recuerdo que me intentaba escapar pero era imposible, así que tuve que soportar aquí metido, haciendo sufrir a gente sólo porque un gilipollas con bigote me lo dice y para que no me mate, pero he pensado varias veces en el suicidio. Total, nadie me echaría en falta.-

Feliciano se entristeció un poco, sobre todo cuando escuchó que quería suicidarse.-Es realmente triste.-dijo Feliciano intentando consolarlo. –Pero no vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma. Si desaparecieras, habría mucha gente que te echaría de menos, estoy seguro.-agarró su mano.

-Lo dudo.-

-Yo te echaría de menos.- acarició su mano sonrojado, haciendo que él también se sonrojara. -Y seguro que tu hermano Gilbert también está sufriendo por haberte perdido.-

-B-bueno, ¿qué hay de ti?- dijo nervioso sin apartar la mano.

Movió la mano de Ludwig y la dejó sobre su pierna mientras seguía acariciándola y tocándola, sintiendo el suave tacto. -¿Yo? Sólo soy un aburrido italiano, nada más.- rió.

-Pero supongo que antes vivirías alegremente, ¿no?-

-Eso es cierto.- se puso melancólico.

-Mejor no me cuentes nada, no quiero verte triste de nuevo.- se sintió culpable.

-No.- sonrió levemente. –Está bien, tú me has contado todo sobre ti, así que ahora es mi turno. A ver…- tosió haciéndose el importante y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Ludwig. –Nací en Roma en una casa humilde. Mi madre era una costurera y mi padre trabajaba en el campo, pero vivía en la capital como mi madre. Mi madre siempre me contaba que se casaron muy jóvenes y me tuvieron muy rápido al poco de casarse y a pesar del poco dinero que tenían, se apoyaban mutuamente tratando de que tuviera unas buenas condiciones de vida. Trece años después, tuvieron a Caterina, mi hermana pequeña, y decidieron mudarse al campo para vivir una vida más relajada. Pasaron otro par de años y ocurrió algo muy extraño; mi madre volvió de su pequeño taller de costura una noche y se encontró a un niño rubio de ojos azules perdido y llorando por las cercanías, de apenas unos tres años como mi hermana. Como se negaba a abandonarlo, decidió criarlo como a su propio hijo, sin marginarlo o apartarlo por no ser de su sangre. Decidió ponerle Bertram porque es un nombre germánico, al igual que sus rasgos; ojos azules y pelo dorado. – se quedó en trance por un rato pensando en él, sus hermanos y sus padres por aquellos maravillosos días. -¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí.- prosiguió. -Ahí fue cuando nuestra familia estuvo al completo y fueron los años más felices de mi vida. A pesar de ser una vida monótona y algo repetitiva no podía ser mejor, pero llegó la guerra y tuvimos que mudarnos por segunda vez a un pueblo que a su vez actuaba como un refugio formado por la gente que se resistía a que Italia se uniera a Alemania o se negaba a entrar en guerra. Nos fue bien hasta esta mañana, cuando mi padre fue a ayudar a los demás hombres del pueblo a que no entrarais en él, pero no pudieron evitarlo y murió. Nos informó una vecina que estaba con ellos y consiguió escapar. En ese momento fue cuando a Bertram le dio un ataque de pánico y trató de escapar del pueblo corriendo, así que fui a buscarlo y mi madre se quedó con Caterina escondida en casa. Finalmente, acabé encontrándolo acurrucado en el tronco de un árbol llorando y temblando, pero antes de poder acercarme a él me pegaron un tiro en la pierna. Le grité que huyera a casa con mi madre y mi hermana y tembloroso y más asustado aún, se fue corriendo mientras lloraba. Al rato, perdí la consciencia, pero desperté cuando unos soldados alemanes me empezaron a torturar intentando arrancarme las extremidades y los ojos, pero parece que antes de matarme prefirieron reírse de mí al verme sufriendo y se fueron tras un rato. No sé cómo, pero aguanté vivo y sin desangrarme hasta que me encontraste, aunque ya estaba muy mal y casi inconsciente.- Ludwig le abrazó llorando un poco, pero intentando esconder sus sollozos. –Pero ahora estoy bien gracias a ti y eso es lo que importa, ¿no?- intuyó su llanto a pesar de que lo escondía e intentó animarlo.

-Si hubiera ido antes, no estarías así…- se secó las lágrimas en su hombro, pero no paraban de brotar de sus ojos.

-Pero a lo mejor no nos hubiéramos conocido tan bien y no te hubieras desahogado, ¿no crees?-

-Sí, pero prefiero que estés bien a estar aquí conmigo.- se apartó limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

-El caso es que estoy bien aquí contigo a tu lado, pero tengo miedo por si me descubren y tienes tú que pagar las consecuencias.-

-No te preocupes por mí, tengo el máximo cuidado para que no te descubran.- le besó en la frente para creyera su fidelidad y se ruborizaron los dos. Se quedaron callados hasta que Feliciano decidió vengarse por todos esos besos que le daba sin una buena razón.

-Oye, creo que esto es un poco injusto.- dijo con tono mimado y rompiendo el hielo. –Tú puedes verme pero yo a ti no, y yo quiero saber cómo eres más o menos físicamente, así que… déjame tocarte la cara.- se sonrojó pero decidió llevar su plan acabo.

-N-no creo que haga falta…- dijo el alemán sonrojado y nervioso.

-Entiendo que la belleza esté en el interior, y de eso tienes bastante,- al decir esto, prefirió hacerle la pelota y seguirle la corriente de que ya no tenía miedo. -pero también quiero ver cuanta tienes físicamente, que seguro que también es mucha.- sonrió avergonzado por lo que había dicho.

-Bueno, está bien, pero sólo porque no puedes ver, ¿vale?- se puso más nervioso.

Feliciano alzó su manos y acarició su frente, bajando por la mejilla y los párpados, donde se detuvo. -¿De qué color son tus ojos?-

-Pues… azules cristalinos... o algo así.-

-¿En serio? Jo, es una pena que no pueda verlos, seguro que son preciosos.- sonrió como si no hubiera ningún problema y siguió por la nariz, hasta bajar por sus labios, los cuales acarició por un rato, poniéndole más nervioso aún. Luego, subió y le acarició el pelo despeinándolo. Siempre que se despeinaba se enfadaba pero, extrañamente, con Feliciano no pasaba lo mismo. -¿Y tu pelo?-

-Rubio claro.-

-¿En serio?-

-Claro. ¿Qué saco de bueno mintiéndote en eso?-

-Nada, pero no sé. Entonces, ¡eres como Bertram!- exclamó sorprendido haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. Le tocó la cara un poco más y apartó la mano, dándose por satisfecho. –Sabía que también eras atractivo por fuera.- sonrió nervioso.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿tienes hambre?- cambió de tema debido a la vergüenza.

-Pues una poca, no he comido nada en todo el día, la verdad.- se rascó la cabeza.

-He traído cena, pero sólo hay para una persona, aunque puedes comértela tú toda.-

-Me niego, tú haces más esfuerzos que yo y te cansas, así que tienes que comer más que yo. Comeré, pero menos cantidad que tú, y no me engañes por estar ciego, ¿eh?- le precavió serio, pero con su inocencia aún al descubierto.

-Vale, pero no te me pongas así.- cogió el plato de sopa y le dio una cucharada. -¿Está buena?-

El italiano asintió sonriendo. Tras un rato, decidió no tomar más, a pesar de que aún no se había tomado la mitad.

-Tienes que comer más.- le dijo Ludwig. –Además, hoy ha sido un día muy duro para ti, y tienes que recuperar fuerzas.-

-No, seguro que ya me has dado de más y no te queda mucha para ti, aunque dices lo contrario.-

-¡Qué va! Venga, cómete al manos media manzana.-

-Vale.- se quedó en silencio. –Pero sólo porque me gustan mucho las manzanas.- No sabía por qué, pero Ludwig lo veía tan adorable que dijera lo que dijera, hacía que sonriera, cosa que hacía rara vez y menos con alguien presente. Peló los trozos de manzana y se los dio de uno en uno metiéndoselos en la boca despacio. -Creo que no hace falta que me los des tú, yo puedo.- dijo ruborizado. Ludwig no dijo nada y siguió dándoselos.

Acabaron de cenar y el alemán se fue a dejar la bandeja y los platos al comedor, donde ya no había casi nadie. Volvió rápidamente a la habitación, encontrando a Feliciano durmiendo y abrazando la almohada. Cerró con llave, como siempre y se sentó en la cama desvistiéndose. Se puso una camisa, abrió un poco la ventana para que entrara aire fresco, pero dejando la persiana bajada para que no se viera nada del cuarto desde afuera. Se acostó con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo, dándole la espalda y sin tratar de rozarle si quiera. Notó como un brazo le rodeaba el pecho.-¿Te he despertado?- preguntó Ludwig mientras se sonrojaba con el brazo de Feliciano por su pecho, que cada vez cogía más confianza a pesar de sólo conocerlo de hace menos de un día.

-Para nada, no estaba durmiendo si quiera.- no apartó su brazo.

-Pues duérmete ya y descansa, que seguro que ha sido un día muy difícil y duro para ti.- colocó la almohada y lo tapó.

-Para ti todos lo son, así que digo lo mismo.- se relajó y acomodó para dormir.

-Yo ya estoy acostumbrado.- apagó la aplique que había en la mesita junto a la cama.

-Pero lo pasas mal emocionalmente.- le tocó el pecho por la parte donde estaba su corazón.

Se sonrojó y se sorprendió de cómo el italiano lo conocía tan bien a pesar de haberlo conocido hace tan sumamente poco. -Si te digo que sí, ¿dormirás?-

-No hace falta.- se abrazó más fuerte a él sonriendo y se quedó callado intentando conciliar el sueño.

Ludwig empezaba a acostumbrarse a sus acciones de afecto hacia él. Puede que al haberlo pasado tan mal, necesitara a alguien que le ayudara y le apoyara y al haberlo salvado y socorrido en todo, puede que empezara a verlo como un amigo. Le cogió la mano y se durmió, dejando atrás ese extraño pero interesante día que había sido hoy.


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, Feliciano notó como unas pequeñas manos lo empezaban a toquetear algo nerviosas el pecho y la cara, moviéndose rápidamente. Se movió extrañado y cogió una de esas manos. -¡Hermano, me alegro tanto de que estés bien!- exclamó una vocecilla dulce y aguda.

-¿Caterina? ¿Eres tú?- dijo excitado agarrando la mano que tocaba su cara.

-Claro que sí.- se subió a la cama abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lloraba de alegría por volver a reencontrarse con su hermano. Feliciano también la abrazó emocionado contra su pecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Bertram?- dijo entre sollozos mientras lloraba acariciándole su media melena.

-Está aquí, al lado de la cama. ¿Qué te ocurre, no puedes ver? ¿Y tu brazo y tu pierna?- preguntó nerviosa y volviendo a abrazarse a él entristecida por verlo tan mal.

-Es una larga historia, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.- le sonrió dulcemente intentando calmarla. Trató de buscar a su hermano pequeño hasta que tocó su cabeza y se puso a llorar de nuevo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, haciendo que el pequeño también llorara y se subiera a la cama para abrazarlo junto a su hermana. Ludwig los observaba desde la puerta y se emocionó un poco también al ver una familia que parecía llevarse tan bien unida de nuevo. -Siento haberos abandonado, no era mi intención. ¿Estáis bien?- se limpió las lágrimas mientras sonreía de felicidad por su reencuentro.

-Nosotros sí, pero tú…- dijo Bertram mirándolo con lástima.

-¿Esto? No es nada.- sonrió intentando que no se preocuparan mucho. –Ahora estoy muy bien, en serio. ¿Os ha traído Ludwig, verdad?-

-Sí.- respondió el alemán por ellos llevando una silla junto a la cama y sentándose en ella frente a ellos. –Me he levantado mucho antes para traértelos, aunque me ha costado lo mío. Iban aterrorizados y se resistían pero por suerte, no nos han descubierto y hemos podido llegar bien.-

-No hay palabras para agradecer mi gratitud, Ludwig, eres como mi ángel de la guarda.- sonrió eufórico con los niños en el regazo, cogiéndole cada vez más confianza y esta vez en serio, pues acababa de hacer un gesto muy bonito y, si fuera realmente su enemigo, no hubiera tenido ningún sentido para él que hubiera traído a los niños.

-No es para tanto.- se sonrojó con una breve sonrisa en la boca.

-No os preocupéis.- les dijo a los niños, a los cuales notaba temblorosos aún por la presencia del alemán. –Es un amigo mío, nos ayudará a salir de aquí y nos protegerá.- les sonrió. Caterina y Bertram asintieron, pero aún así seguían nerviosos y sin mucha confianza en él.

-Comprendo su miedo, nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy agradable.- dijo mirándolos a los ojos, haciendo que se acurrucaran más al pecho de Feliciano mirándole con algo de miedo aún. Tras decir esto, se levantó. -Voy a ver si puedo conseguiros comida.- dejó la silla donde estaba, frente al escritorio, y salió de la habitación echando la llave como de costumbre.

-¿Estás seguro de que no nos hará daño?- dijo Bertram aún serio y recostado en el pecho de su hermano

-Claro que sí. Sé que al principio parece algo frío, pero es buena persona.- le acarició el pelo. -Estoy seguro, me lo ha demostrado.-

-No lo digo por su aspecto. Puede que esté intentando acercarse a nosotros para luego volver a separarnos y hacernos daño.-

-Mira, Bertram,- dijo serio. -gracias a él, yo sigo vivo y vosotros también. Si nos quisiera matar, ya lo habría hecho, en vez de tenernos aquí en su habitación y causándole molestias. Piensa que si lo descubren protegiendo a nosotros, que se supone que somos sus enemigos, también saldría él mal parado.- Caterina se quedó callada escuchándolos. -Si os hizo algo malo ayer, estoy seguro de que se arrepiente de ello. Me ha contado que a él tampoco le gusta lo que está haciendo y odia el ejército pero no puede salir, no hay escape ni para los soldados.- Bertram se quedó callado y meditando, aunque sus palabras no lo convencían del todo. Puede que fuese una buena persona para su hermano, pero él le temía por su fría apariencia y por lo que pasó cuando los encontró a él y a su hermana.

-Yo sólo quiero salir de aquí…- dijo Caterina volviendo a llorar.

-Y saldremos de aquí los tres junto con Ludwig.- la abrazó y le besó la mejilla.

En ese momento, volvió Ludwig con comida y esta vez, consiguió una poca más. Dejó la bandeja en el escritorio y les dio a los dos niños un croissant para cada uno que logró conseguir. Caterina lo cogió encantada y Bertram lo cogió sin mirarlo si quiera.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Caterina. -¡Con chocolate!- dijo tras darle un gran bocado. Ludwig puso el dedo en sus labios haciendo un gesto de silencio y Caterina borró su sonrisa y se puso a comer callada, sentándose en el filo de la cama junto a Bertram.

-Hay que tener cuidado de que no nos oigan.- les precavió Feliciano con una sonrisa cogiendo la taza de café con leche que le pasó su amigo, la cual iba a compartir con él luego.

Los cuatro comieron callados, hasta que Caterina le dio una mitad de su croissant a su hermano mayor. -Toma, seguro que eso no está bueno.- se quedó mirando el café y oliéndolo.

-¡Qué va, si está dulce!- rió. –Cómetelo, anda.- le dio un sorbo a la taza.

-Pero eso seguro que no te quita el hambre.- dijo preocupada aún ofreciéndole su croissant.

-Yo cené ayer y vosotros seguro que no, cómetelo tú entero, anda. Además, yo no tengo mucha hambre.- en realidad sí que tenía una poca, pero prefería que su hermana pequeña que aún tenía que crecer comiera más que él. Se bebió media taza de café y se la pasó a Ludwig.

-Intentaré traer más comida esta noche cuando vuelva, os lo juro.- cogió la taza y le dio un sorbo.

-Pero empezarán a sospechar, ¿no?- dijo el italiano preocupado.

-Nadie entra a mi habitación aparte de mí y, porque se suponga que coma un poco más, no creo que se sorprenda nadie. Total, tampoco tengo muchas relaciones aquí.-

-Puede que tengas razón.- se quedó meditando. -Bueno, nosotros estaremos aquí callados y quietos, te lo juramos. ¿A que sí?- dijo metiendo a Bertram y Caterina en la conversación.

-S-sí.- dijeron los dos mientras hablaban en voz baja entre ellos.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme.- miró su reloj de muñeca y fue a por su uniforme.

-Sí, ten cuidado.- dijo Feliciano sonriente.

Se fue al baño a ponerse su uniforme y salió. –Tened cuidado y no hagáis mucho ruido, por favor.-

Los tres asintieron y salió de la habitación. Ludwig esperó a estar fuera de la sala para ponerse su banda de tela con una esvástica en el brazo izquierdo y su cruz de hierro colgando del cuello de su chaqueta, las cuales decidió no llevar puestas mientras estuviera con Feliciano y sus hermanos en señal de paz y por respeto hacia ellos, a parte de que odiaba llevar esos símbolos que hacía que la gente lo vieran como un asesino.


	7. Chapter 7

El día pasó muy lento y aburrido para los tres hermanos, los cuales esperaban ansiosamente a Ludwig para ver qué tal le había ido el día y preguntarle qué estrategia se le había ocurrido para salir del campo de concentración o al menos, Feliciano. Ya era tarde y había tormenta, los niños se morían de sueño y hambre, y Ludwig no volvía. Feliciano temía que algo le ocurriera o que incluso, hubiera perecido en guerra. Caterina lo notó nervioso y se preocupó por él. -¿Qué te ocurre, Feli?- se sentó en su regazo, como de costumbre.

-No me pasa nada, no te preocupes.- sonrió, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Ludwig y, tanta fue su preocupación, que una lágrima resbaló de su mejilla.

-Pero estás llorando. Algo te pasa, seguro.- le replicó triste.

El italiano se la limpió. -¿Esto? No es nada, mujer, es por lo que me hicieron en los ojos.- sonrió de nuevo. Caterina le abrazó, sintiendo lástima por su estado y lo que decía para que no se preocuparan por él. Feliciano la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que brotaran más lágrimas de sus ojos. Bertram, que estaba sentado en los pies de la cama, se unió a sus hermanos también, abrazándolos con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, la puerta se abrió entrando Ludwig y volviéndola a cerrar rápidamente con llave.

-Ya estoy aquí.- dijo en voz baja. Se quedó mirando a los tres hermanos sorprendido y como tenían lágrimas en los ojos los tres. -¿Ha ocurrido algo?- se percató de que aún llevaba la esvástica y la cruz de hierro, así que se giró rápidamente y se las quitó guardándolas en un bolsillo del pecho del lado izquierdo de la chaqueta de su uniforme.

-No, nada, somos unos llorones.- le contestó el italiano sonriendo dulcemente como hacía de costumbre con todos, pero sonreía aún más cuando le hablaba a Ludwig.

-Voy a por la cena, no tardaré mucho.- dejó la chaqueta del uniforme, empapada de agua de la lluvia, tendida en la silla que había frente al escritorio y se fue de nuevo.

-¡Alegraos, que ya vamos a comer!- dijo Feliciano animándolos.

Sus dos hermanos lo miraron asombrado del cambio de humor que había sufrido con la vuelta de Ludwig; pasó de estar triste y lloroso a estar animado y alegre de nuevo.

-Estás así porque ha vuelto, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Bertram que, a pesar de ser pequeño, comprendía la situación a la perfección.

-Es mi amigo, así que es normal que me alegre de su regreso, ¿no?- mientras hablaba, se ruborizó un poco.

-Cuando hablas con él, te pones muy alegre y le coges de la mano. Siempre.- replicó el pequeño, intentando sonsacarle lo que en verdad sentía por él.

-Yo siempre me alegro de hablar con todos vosotros, os pongo en mi regazo y os acaricio la cabeza.- le invadieron los nervios y se sonrojó más.

-¿Y cómo es que te sonrojas por hablar de él o con él?-

-N-no es nada, Bertram, sólo tengo un poco calor por estar aquí con todo cerrado, sólo es eso.- rió nervioso. Su hermano quiso seguir con el interrogatorio, pero no le dio tiempo, pues Ludwig ya estaba en la habitación con una bandeja llena.

-He logrado convencerles de que me den más diciendo que no había comido nada desde esta mañana. Creo que hoy os podéis dar abasto los tres.- se sentó frente al escritorio partiendo las tres chuletas de pollo que le habían dado, junto con un gran trozo de pan, bastantes patatas y una botella de agua fresca.

-Tomad.- le dio un plato a Caterina y otro a Bertram. Los dos lo cogieron sin decir nada excepto Caterina, que se quedó asombrada.

-¡Partes el pollo en trozos finos como mamá!- dijo Caterina mirándolo con los ojos brillantes. Ludwig la miró sonrojado y extrañado sin saber qué decir. Feliciano empezó a reír en voz baja y Bertram tapaba su risa con la mano.

-Gracias… supongo.- dijo sin saber que decir mirándola sonriendo levemente. Cogió un plato para Feliciano y se sentó en el filo de la cama, dándole de comer. Bertram veía como Feliciano no paraba de sonreírle y acariciarle la mano mientras le daba de comer, y Ludwig estaba sonrojado mirándolo fijamente. Sabía que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, pero que ninguno de los dos lo aceptaba realmente.

-Por cierto, - dijo la niña rompiendo el silencio. -¿Y mamá y papá?- miró a su hermano mayor preocupada.

-Verás, mamá y papá…- intentó inventarse una excusa.

-Seguro que ya no están aquí.- dijo Bertram serio pero sufriendo en su interior.

-¡N-no digas eso!- dijo la pequeña con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Veréis.- dijo Ludwig. –vuestra madre y vuestro padre ya no están aquí, eso es cierto, pero no os preocupéis, están con los ángeles y velan por vosotros desde arriba. Ven todo lo que hacéis y decís y la prueba de ello, es que os hayáis podido reencontrar con vuestro hermano mayor sanos y salvos. Además, si miráis en vuestro corazón y en vuestros recuerdos, volveréis con ellos.- dijo mientras le daba aún de comer a Feliciano.

Caterina se limpió las lágrimas y Bertram intentó no llorar. -¿De verdad?- dijo Caterina inocentemente clavando su mirada en él. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues porque yo estoy a sus órdenes e hice que volvieseis a estar juntos, ¿o no?- sonrió un poco.

-¿De verdad? Pues diles que los quiero mucho y que siento esa vez cuando me enfadé con mi madre por una tontería, y también dile a mi padre que lo echaba mucho de menos cuando se iba a trabajar y volvía tarde, y…- casi se queda sin aliento de tanto que tenía que contarle para que se lo dijera a sus padres.

-Ellos ya lo saben todo.- se giró hacia ella acariciándole el pelo tras haberle dado de cenar a Feliciano. –Como ya he dicho, saben todo sobre vosotros, y os perdonan todos los errores que cometisteis.- Caterina le sonrió y se fue junto a Bertram a comer, que estaba con los ojos llorosos. Feliciano también tenía algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-Voy a llevarme esto.- dijo el alemán cogiendo la bandeja y los platos cuando acabaron de comer los cuatro.

-Vale.- asintió el italiano. –Creo que deberíais daros un baño.- les dijo a sus hermanos. –Además, así os relajáis un poco después de estos duros días.- Los dos asintieron y Ludwig lo dejó todo para acompañarlos al baño.

-Mira, si le dais aquí, sale agua caliente, y si giráis a este lado…- se puso en cuclillas y les fue explicando cómo iba el grifo, pero Bertram lo interrumpió.

-Oye…- dijo vergonzoso y con curiosidad. –A ti… ¿te gusta mi hermano?-

Ludwig se sonrojó y se puso nervioso sin saber qué contestar, mientras que Caterina lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción, ansiosa de oír su respuesta. -¿Entendéis cómo va esto o qué?- trató de cambiar de tema, pero Bertram insistía.

-Puede que seamos pequeños, pero entendemos cómo funciona un grifo.- dijo serio. –Lo que no entendemos es vuestra relación.-

-Sólo soy su amigo, nada más.- se levantó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué os acariciáis tanto las manos y os ponéis tan rojos cuando habláis entre vosotros a veces?- dijo Caterina riendo.

-¡E-eso no os incumbe!- se cansó de que dos niños lo interrogaran sobre sus sentimientos y se fue.

-Lo que me suponía.- dijo Bertram llenando la bañera.

-Pero a los chicos les gustan las chicas, ¿no?- dijo Caterina cogiendo esponjas y gel.

-Eso ya no lo sé, a lo mejor con ellos es distinto.- se quedó meditando en que si eso era o no posible.

Minutos después, llegó Ludwig y se quedó en la habitación con Feliciano, sentado en el filo de la cama.

-¿Qué tal el día? Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo de antes, me has emocionado hasta a mí- dijo sonriendo y entrelazando la mano con la suya.

-No hay de qué, sólo dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza, la verdad. En cuanto a lo otro, mis días nunca son buenos.- agarró más fuerte su mano con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Feliciano no supo que decir creyendo que, intentando animarlo, lo había desanimado más aún. -¿Qué tal vosotros?- preguntó el alemán

-Mis hermanos se aburren mucho aquí, pero se quedan quietos y hablando en voz baja. Yo me quedo esperando, deseando que vuelvas.- sonrió. –Hoy me he puesto triste por tu culpa, ¿sabes? Como tardabas tanto, creía que te había pasado algo bastante malo.- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

-No era mi intención tardar tanto. Nos hemos ido bastante lejos de aquí, y por eso he tardado hoy en regresar, lo siento.- acarició su mano contra su mejilla y la besó. Feliciano se acercó más a él, hasta el punto de rozar sus labios. Ludwig se ruborizó y se puso nervioso, pero no por ello se apartó, para nada. Ahora, Feliciano le besó y Ludwig se acercó más a él, cogiéndole de la espalda para acercarlo y seguir con el beso un poquito más, pero sólo unos segundos. Se apartó de él y lo miró, haciendo que el italiano sonriera sin decir nada para volver a la carga y esta vez, usando su lengua y convirtiendo ese pequeño beso en algo más intenso y con más pasión.

-Ludwig, ti amo.- dijo en voz baja mientras lo besaba. El alemán lo echó en la cama para estar más cómodo. -¿Qué haces?- preguntó Feliciano desorientado cuando soltó su mano para ponerlo sobre el colchón y seguir besándolo inmediatamente.

-Ponerte más cómodo.- sonrió y le besó de nuevo.

-Mis hermanos podrían salir y vernos…- dijo con remordimientos por lo que estaba haciendo con otra persona por el hecho de ser otro hombre.

-Si quieres lo dejamos.- se apartó. -Lo siento, sólo me he dejado llevar.-

-No, la culpa es mía, que lo he empezado todo.- sonrió. –Aunque yo quiero seguir…-

-Pues sigamos, ya se me ocurrirá otra buena excusa.- sonrió y volvió a besarle con lengua y apasionadamente. –Ich liebe dich mehr, Feliciano.- seguía besándolo delicadamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Estuvieron así por bastante tiempo, besándose y dándose caricias mutuamente demostrando el amor que se tenían de forma física. –Nunca te abandonaré, Feliciano. Estaré siempre a tu lado velando por ti y por tus hermanos.- Al escuchar esto, el italiano se emocionó y lloró levemente, haciendo que su amante le apartara las lágrimas. Tras este gesto, se levantó y le abrazó fuertemente mientras lo besaba y, a pesar de que le limpió las lágrimas, éstas volvieron a brotar. Justo en ese momento, los niños salieron del baño. Caterina los miraba embobada y Bertram no se sorprendió para nada. Feliciano notó una presencia y se lo susurró a Ludwig en el oído. Se dio la vuelta y ahí los vio; Caterina mirándolos y Bertram diciéndole que no los mirara tanto. Rápidamente, se apartó de él, echándolo de nuevo en la cama con cuidado. El italiano trató de actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque actuaba un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué tal el baño?- preguntó sonrojado y sonriendo.

-Bien.- dijo Caterina. –Pero parece que vosotros os lo habéis pasado mejor.- rió.

Ludwig se quedó cabizbajo sonrojado. -Ludwig me estaba curando una herida que tenía en la espalda, y me escocía un poco, ¿verdad?- el rubio asintió. –Sólo eso.- no borró su sonrisa.

-Pero os estabais abrazando y mirando a los ojos.- replicó la niña inocentemente.

-¡B-Bueno, eso no tiene importancia!- exclamó. –Ahora a dormir, que ya es muy tarde.-

Los dos asintieron, se quedaron en ropa interior y se subieron a la cama.

-Esta noche dormiré en el diván.- dijo Ludwig quitándose la ropa.

-No, te haremos un hueco.- dijo Bertram.

-Es verdad, tienes que dormir con Feli.- dijo risueña Caterina.

Feliciano se extrañó de lo bien que se tomaron la escena que acababan de ver y que aún así querían que Ludwig durmiera junto a él.

-Está bien, pero si no quepo me voy.- los dos niños se levantaron para dejarle espacio. Por ahora, cabía en la cama junto a Feliciano. Bertram se echó junto a Ludwig, dejando un hueco entre los dos, el cual llenó Caterina.

-¿Ves como cabemos?- dijo risueña mirando y abrazándose a Ludwig. –Diles a mis padres que les quiero mucho y seré más buena de ahora en adelante, ¿eh?- la muchacha no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que Ludwig le dijo.

-Claro que sí.- sonrió algo extrañado de que se le abrazara.

-Y, aunque Bertram no lo diga, él también los echará de menos.- lo miró, pero él permaneció de espaldas intentando dormir y algo triste por lo que les ocurrió a sus padres.

-Venga, deja a Ludwig, que seguro que tiene sueño.- dijo Feliciano intentando que no lo molestara. –Además, a lo mejor ves a papá y mamá en tus sueños.- Caterina asintió y se durmió rápidamente sin despegarse de Ludwig. Bertram se acercó a ella y se durmió también. El alemán estiró el brazo y apagó la aplique que había junto a Feliciano.

-Parece que les has caído bien.- dijo el italiano girándose hacia él risueño. –Parece que en realidad sí que eres un ángel tú también.- le besó la mejilla.

-Duerme tú también, anda.- dijo avergonzado.

-No sin mi beso de buenas noches.- dijo en tono mimado.

Suspiró. –Está bien.- le besó en la boca. -¿Así?-

Antes de decir nada, el italiano le dio otro beso en sus labios. –Sí.- dijo risueño. –Buona notte, amore.- le abrazó y cerró los ojos.

-Gute nacht, liebe.- cerró los ojos abrazándolo también.


	8. Chapter 8

Era por la mañana y Feliciano fue el primero en despertarse. Notó como aún Ludwig seguía abrazándolo por detrás mientras dormía profundamente, así que trató de despertarlo por si se había dormido de más. -Ludwig, despierta.- se giró y empezó a zarandearlo con cuidado –Llegarás tarde y vendrán aquí a buscarte, vamos.-

Ludwig fue abriendo los ojos lentamente algo molesto. -¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos quitándose las legañas.

-Llegarás tarde al ejército, cariño.- dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Era la primera voz del día que oía, así que quiso hablarle con cariño para que pudiera soportar el duro día que le esperaba.

-Hoy es mi día libre.- le cogió la mano y se la besó. –No tengo por qué ir.-

-Oh, siento haberte molestado…- dijo avergonzado y le besó en los labios.

-La culpa es mía por no decírtelo ayer.- le acarició el pelo. –De todas formas, ya son las diez, a estas horas siempre estoy despierto.- miró el despertador y se levantó. –Seguid durmiendo.- se puso su uniforme.

-¿Te vas?- lo buscó con su mano.

-Sí.- se fue vistiendo mientras hablaba con él. –Sólo voy a patrullar un poco por aquí. No te preocupes, no es trabajo, y volveré pronto.- le agarró la mano.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió. –Que se te dé bien.- volvió a taparse y a acurrucarse en la cama. Ludwig los tapó a los tres mejor y les mulló la almohada, alzó un poco la persiana y abrió la ventana, para que les entrara aire fresco y luz natural. Tras esto, salió y se puso sus símbolos.

Se dio una vuelta por toda la instalación tranquilamente hasta que vio algo que le llamó bastante la atención; Había un par de judíos, todos hombres, fuera de la cabaña en una pequeña esquina, todos muy juntos mirando hacia el suelo. Decidió acercarse a ver qué ocurría, pero uno de ellos lo vio acercarse con su frío semblante y todos se metieron adentro por un agujero que había en la pared de la cabaña, despejando así el lugar que estaba lleno de telas. Ludwig pasó y les preguntó.

-¿Qué hay en esa esquina?- dijo serio.

-N-nada, sólo vimos algo moverse y nos acercamos a ver.- se atrevió a responderle uno.

-¿No sabéis que no podéis salir de aquí? Es más, ¿cómo habéis salido?- cuando dijo esto, todos se pusieron delante del agujero que había en la pared, por el cual salieron al exterior. Esta vez, ninguno dijo nada. –Os ordeno que respondáis.-

-Hay un agujero, señor.- dijo uno lleno de terror. –Justo en esa pared, mire.- apartó a quienes estaban tapando el agujero asustado.

-¡¿Qué haces, gilipollas?!- todos se le tiraron encima para pegarle, pero el rubio los detuvo.

-¡Basta!- gritó. Todos se callaron y se quedaron quietos. –Explicadme lo que hay ahí, cubierto con telas.-

-S-sí.- el que le respondió anteriormente estaba dispuesto a desvelarle todo con sumo detalle con el objetivo de que no le hiciera nada a él, así que le explicó todo mientras los demás lo miraban con odio. –Verá, al poco de llegar, descubrimos este agujero en la pared que estaba tapado por tablas de madera. Salimos por él y, justo en la esquina a la que daba, estaba ese gran hoyo en el suelo lleno de telas. Creemos que los anteriores judíos que estuvieron aquí lo hicieron para escapar pero no les dio tiempo, así que lo dejaron para que las generaciones futuras como nosotros lo continuaran. Puede que llevara ya empezado desde hace mucho más tiempo.- mientras hablaba, temblaba de terror.

Ludwig se quedó pensativo. –Esto podría ser una buena oportunidad…- dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo mientras los demás esperaban temblorosos su castigo, mirando con odio al que le contó todo. –Vale, he tomado una decisión. Os ayudaré.- Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. –Sé que es difícil de creer, pero estoy de vuestra parte, podéis confiar en mí. Prueba de ello es que aún no les he informado de nada de esto a mis superiores ni lo haré.-

-Pero cuando te vayas lo harás, seguro.- dijo otro plantándole cara.

-Os doy mi palabra.- le respondió el alemán educadamente pero aún serio, imponiendo respeto en ellos.

-¡Eso es mentira!- intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero le cogió del puño.

-¿Mentira?- dijo apretando su puño fuertemente para soltarlo al rato con desprecio.-Si fuese mentira, ya no estaríais vivos. ¿De qué me serviría teneos aquí estorbando si puedo volaros la cabeza a todos con mi pistola?- todos miraron a su cintura, donde llevaba la susodicha arma. –Tú ahora mismo estarías muerto por lo que acabas de hacer, ¿sabes?- le dijo al que intentó pegarle. –Comprendo que os sea difícil de creer, pero no os estoy mintiendo. Es más, estoy cuidando a tres de los vuestros; uno de ellos está en un grave estado y los otros dos son aún muy pequeños.- se giró a los demás y les explicó. –Los tengo en mi habitación cuidándolos personalmente.-Nadie en la sala dijo nada, todos lo escuchaban callados y, cuando dejó de hablar, comentaron entre ellos sus palabras y comentarios de ayuda hacia ellos.-Esta tarde me pasaré por aquí con palas, ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron serios como soldados. –No os acerquéis más a ese túnel hasta que vuelva por la tarde, y tapad ese agujero de la pared.- rápidamente, todos se pusieron a taparlo con tablas de madera. –Hasta esta tarde.- salió por la puerta ansioso por anunciarle la buena noticia a Feliciano y a sus hermanos mientras los otros no salían de su asombro.

Llegó a la habitación, intentando esconder su emoción para que nadie del pasillo le llamara la atención. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y echó la llave. Los niños se encontraban en el escritorio, haciendo garabatos en los papeles que parecían no ser gran importancia y Feliciano, se sobresaltó con su llegada.-¡Ha ocurrido algo maravilloso!- exclamó en voz baja eufórico. Los tres hermanos se extrañaron por su comportamiento.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Feliciano extrañado al notarlo tan nervioso.

Ludwig cerró la ventana para poder hablar sin ningún peligro. Le agarró la mano fuertemente a Feliciano, con ambas de sus manos dos manos y refigiándola entre ellas. –Verás, hay un túnel en la zona donde se encuentran los hombres retenidos y lo mejor de todo, ¡es que está ya muy avanzado! ¿Sabéis lo que significa? ¡Podemos salir de aquí finalmente!-

-Eso es genial.- sonrió. –Pero, ¿cómo de profundo dices que es? Es decir, ¿cuánto tardarás en acabarlo? ¿Se fían de ti?-

-Bueno, pues necesitaré dos días para acabarlo, porque es muy profundo y largo y le falta algo menos de la mitad, pues se ve que los antiguos retenidos lo empezaron hace mucho tiempo y sí, he logrado que me crean. Esta tarde les llevaré palas y cavaremos todos juntos.-

-Esto me huele a chamusquina…- dijo preocupado el italiano.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, car…, que diga, Feliciano.- se percató de la presencia de los niños y se cortó un poco. –Además, tengo un plan para acabar definitivamente con esto, aunque es algo peligroso.-

-Si te afecta a ti, no lo hagas. Me conformo con salir de aquí junto a ti y a los demás, a ser posible.- se entristeció.

-Pero, si no lo hago y salimos, puede que nos descubran ya afuera y vuelvan a encarcelaros y a mí me matarían… Si he de morir, quiero que sea destruyendo esta asquerosa base nazi. Además, lo haré con sumo cuidado- le besó la mano.

-Explícame ese plan.- se puso serio. Los niños se quedaron mirándolo esperando a oír su estrategia, pues incluso a ellos les interesaba a pesar de ser una aburrida conversación de adultos.

-He estado pensando en prenderle fuego al depósito de gas de la calefacción, que pasa por todas y cada una de las habitaciones de este lugar, lo que provocará una fuerte y gran explosión que destruirá todo. Obviamente, saldré corriendo nada más tirarle una rama con fuego, porque seguro que con una cerilla no le doy al depósito o se apaga aunque haya poco viento.-

-Ludwig, eso es muy peligroso.- frotó una de sus manos contra su mejilla derecha.

-Vosotros estaréis ya afuera, Feliciano, no correréis peligro.-

-Pero tú no.- mientras frotaba su mano contra la mejilla empezó a llorar, cayéndole lágrimas en la mano del alemán. Caterina y Bertram se quedaron bastante serios. –Si tú murieras, yo también moriría. No puedo valerme por mí mismo, sólo soy un torso inútil y tampoco puedo cuidar a mis hermanos y, aunque pudiera hacer todo eso, moriría sin tenerte a mi lado.- lloró más aún. Ludwig se conmovió por sus palabras y empezó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho. –No quiero eso.- se agarró a su uniforme fuertemente. Los niños también se conmovieron y fueron a abrazarle.

-¡No lo hagas, Ludwig!- dijo Caterina llorando en su regazo.

-¡No puedes abandonarnos!- le dijo Bertram con los ojos llorosos. Los abrazó a los tres y lloró con ellos más desesperadamente.

-No lo haré, os lo prometo.- abrazaba a los tres fuertemente, pensando en que nunca los abandonaría para nada. -¿Soy vuestro ángel de la guarda, recordáis? No puedo abandonaros tan fácilmente.- les sonrió a los tres hermanos con sus cristalinos ojos llorosos.


	9. Chapter 9

Era mediodía y los cuatro acabaron de comer. Como siempre, la comida era escasa, pero Ludwig y Feliciano la repartieron lo mejor posible, dejándoles a los niños lo mejor. Al acabar, los dos se echaron en la cama algo somnolientos y se durmieron.

-Creo que me voy.- dijo el alemán mirando la hora en el despertador de la mesita.

-¿Ya? Reposa un poco la comida al menos, no vaya a ser que te siente mal.- le dijo el italiano intentando convencerlo para que se quedaran juntos.

-No, prefiero seguir cavando. Cuanto antes acabe, antes saldremos.-

-¿Sabes cuándo será la próxima ejecución?-

-Ni idea. Lo preguntaré cuando vuelva.- se levantó y cogió las sobras.

-Vale, que se te dé bien.- le sonrió. –Y si te sientes mal, descansa, ¿eh?-

-Claro que sí, meine liebe.- lo besó en los labios y entrelazó su mano, haciendo que Feliciano la agarrara fuertemente mientras recibía ese beso, pero Ludwig tuvo que separarse para marchar y con todo su pesar, se fue. –Hasta esta noche.- se fue.

-Sí.- le respondió risueño mientras se abrazaba a sus hermanos para caer en el sueño con ellos.

Ludwig se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y cogió un par de palas de un cobertizo que por suerte o por desgracia, estaba cerca de las cabañas de los judíos pero aún así, no se veía absolutamente nada del túnel desde esa distancia. Entró con cuidado de que no lo vieran sorprendiendo a los que estaban adentro, que dejaron de hacer todo lo que estaban haciendo para callarse y quedársele mirando mientras esperaban sus órdenes.

-Tomad.- les fue pasando palas a cada uno y él se quedó con una. –Los que no tengáis palas, esperad vuestro turno. Estaréis todo el tiempo que podáis cavando, hasta que os canséis y les paséis el relevo a los que no están cavando, ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron serios como soldados. –Pues, sin más que decir, empecemos. Trataremos de hacerlo ancho, porque tendremos que salir un montón de gente en el menor tiempo posible.- Se abrió paso entre todos y salió en dirección al túnel por el agujero de la pared con todos detrás de él.

Empezaron bastante bien; todos se esforzaban mucho y nadie parecía pasar por ahí pero al cabo de unas horas, acabaron exhaustos. El único que seguía eran un par de hombre menos y Ludwig que, a pesar de que tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, cavaba lo mejor que podía.

-Si quiere le relevo, señor Beilschmidt.- se acercó uno sin tratar de molestarle.

-No, puedo seguir.- le respondió mientras seguía con su trabajo concienzudamente. Asintió y se apartó, volviendo a cavar por sí mismo con la pala de un compañero. Pasaron incluso más horas, y empezó a oscurecer. Ahora el único que seguía con la faena era Ludwig, quien les ordenó a los demás descansar por hoy.

-Tiene que tener muchas ganas de salir de aquí para estar durante tanto tiempo.- le dijo uno de ellos a otro.

-Sí, pero él puede salir de aquí cuando quiera, ¿no?- preguntó el otro.

-No lo creas. El ejército alemán es muy duro y severo, dudo que lo dejen abandonar e irse a su casa tranquilamente.-

Todos lo miraban asombrados de lo que aguantaba hasta que finalmente paró tambaleándose de un lado a otro muerto de cansancio. -¡Señor Beilschmidt!- todos fueron a cogerlo antes de que se cayera mareado al suelo.

-Gracias por todo lo de hoy…- dijo exhausto entre sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados. –Mañana tengo que salir con los demás, pero espero volver aquí para seguir.-

-Ni en broma, usted mañana no va a hacer nada, lo haremos nosotros. Ahora vuelva a su cuarto y descanse, se lo rogamos.- lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

-Sí, hasta pronto.-se fue intentando mantener el equilibrio. –Acordaos de tapar el hoyo.-

-Sí.- dijeron todos mientras veía cómo se alejaba, preocupados por él.

Como pudo y sin caerse, el alemán llegó exhausto a su dormitorio y, sin decir nada, cayó dolorido por todo el cuerpo en el diván.

-Ludwig, ¿qué te ocurre?- como pudo, Feliciano se levantó hasta llegar a los pies de la cama, donde justo al lado se encontraba el susodicho diván. Le agarró de la mano preocupado y los niños se quedaron mirándolo también preocupados. Iba despeinado, con manchas de tierra por la cara y con algunas heridas en las manos.

-Sólo estoy cansado, eso es todo.- dijo cuando recobró el aliento.

-Te he dicho que descansaras si te sentías muy mal.- le regañó. -¿A que mañana te toca salir con el ejército? Te va a doler todo el cuerpo.-

Ludwig tardó en responder. –Mira el lado bueno, seguro que mañana lo acabo y pasado mañana podemos salir.- sonrió cogiéndole de la mano. Feliciano empezó a acariciarla y le notó las heridas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Heridas?- las tocó más aún hasta que se quejó del dolor, aunque no apartó la mano. –Ya lo que me faltaba.- la soltó y se echó enfadado. Los niños los siguieron mirando a los dos.

-Feliciano, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien, seguro que para mañana se me pasa.- se levantó y fue hacia él.

-Sí, estarás lleno de agujetas y dolorido, pero nada más aparte de eso.- abrazó la almohada y se giró dándole la espalda enfadado.

-Mira, lo último que me hacía falta hoy era que tú te enfadaras conmigo.- se levantó molesto y se fue. Feliciano se quedó tal y como estaba y abrazó fuertemente la almohada llorando.

-No pasa nada, Feli, verás cómo se le pasa cuando vuelva.- Caterina se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Ha tenido un día duro, sólo es eso.- le consoló Bertram.

Feliciano abrazó a sus dos hermanos llorando. –Gracias por el consuelo, chicos.- los besó a cada uno. –Me siento realmente mal cuando se va, temiendo que no pueda volver o le hayan hecho algo por estar aquí los tres y sobretodo yo, que soy una carga para él y para vosotros.-

-No eres eso, eres nuestro hermano y te queremos muchísimo.-respondió Bertram animándolo.

-Además, si nos dejaras, nos pondríamos muy tristes y Ludwig también.- le dijo Caterina haciendo pucheros.

El alemán entró en la habitación con la cena, gasas y desinfectantes para sus heridas y las de Feliciano, las cuales iba a ver hoy para comprobar si habían mejorado. Feliciano supo que llegó, pero siguió llorando con sus hermanos. Él lo dejó todo en el escritorio y fue a abrazarlos también. -Sólo quiero lo mejor para vosotros.- dijo mientras los abrazaba a los tres con los ojos cerrados. –No me importa quedarme sin aliento o incluso, morir si es por vosotros.- Feliciano puso su mano en su espalda y lo abrazó fuertemente sin parar de llorar. Ludwig le besó la frente y le apartó las lágrimas sin decirle nada.

Tras esto, recuperaron energía cenando y al acabar, Ludwig se fue al baño con Feliciano. Los niños se quedaron en la habitación hablando entre ellos de la escena que acabaron de presenciar.

-Yo creo que están enamorados.- le dijo Caterina cargada de razón mientras se cepillaba el pelo con un peine que les dio Ludwig días atrás.

-Sí, yo también lo creo.- se echó en la cama. –Sólo espero que se quieran entre ellos y no se peleen más.-

-A ti parece que Ludwig ya te cae bien, ¿eh?- dejó el peine en la mesita y se echó junto a él.

-P-pues claro.- se sonrojó. –Acepto que está haciendo un gran trabajo y si es la pareja de Feli, habrá que tratar de llevarnos bien. Además, no se le ve tan malo…- se tapó. La niña se le abrazó sonriendo y se tapó con él para dormirse, aún con el aplique encendido.

Mientras tanto Ludwig sentó a Feliciano desnudo y empezó a lavarlo, con cuidado de no hacerle daño en las heridas y moviéndolo delicadamente.

-Siento lo que te he dicho, soy un estúpido.- dijo cabizbajo mientras le frotaba la espalda.

-No lo eres. Te preocupabas por mí, y eso es normal.- se puso frente a él y le frotó el brazo. El italiano alzó el rostro y lo besó con lengua sorprendiendo a Ludwig, que movió su lengua jugando con la del italiano dejando la esponja caer al suelo. -¿Quieres dar el siguiente paso?- le preguntó ruborizado.

-¿Siguiente paso de qué?- intentó reflexionar pensando a lo que se refería, hasta que lo acertó y se puso nervioso.

-Hey, tranquilo. Si no quieres no lo hago, te doy mi palabra.- volvió a coger la esponja.

-N-no.- le respondió. –Sí que quiero, pero me da algo de miedo…-

-Te doy mi palabra de que seré gentil.- lo miró a la cara.

-B-bueno, entonces está bien. No es que no me fiara de ti, quiero decir, yo.- le puso un dedo en la boca para que se callara.

-Silencio, no digas ni hagas nada, ya me ocupo yo.- empezó a acariciarle el pecho. –Sólo encárgate de no hacer ruido, ¿de acuerdo?- el italiano asintió nervioso mientras lo cogía y lo sentaba en su regazo.

Ludwig fue bajando su mano y empezó a masturbarlo despacio, haciendo que gimiera excitado agarrándose a su brazo. Le besó el cuello para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Lud…wig… te… a-mo.- dijo mientras gemía agarrado a su brazo, haciendo que se excitara. Bajó su mano y lo cogió de las piernas alzándoselas con cuidado, y le fue penetrando poco a poco con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Empezó a gemir, pero le tapó la boca mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso.- fue más deprisa, pero con sumo cuidado. –Sólo dime si te duele.-

El italiano negó girando la cabeza. En realidad era una sensación algo extraña; le dolía un poco porque, lógicamente, era virgen y era su primera vez, pero la verdad es que le gustaba y no quería parar, quería seguir un buen rato ahí, recostado en el pecho de Ludwig mientras lo besaba y le movía las caderas para sentir más placer pero al mismo tiempo, velaba por su bien estar. Estuvieron así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que sintió un escalofrío dentro de él haciéndole gemir de nuevo.

Finalmente, acabaron y Ludwig siguió limpiándolo con la esponja. Él no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara ni a hablarle.

-¿Te ha gustado?- El italiano alzó el rostro bruscamente y asintió. -¿De verdad? No hace falta que me mientas, lo comprenderé.-

Se acercó a él y le besó intensamente. –Era mi primera vez, pero me ha gustado mucho.- le sonrió.

Se sonrojó y le enjuagó el cuerpo. –Bueno, pues me alegro.- sonrió nervioso mientras le echaba agua. Lo tapó con una toalla y él siguió duchándose, quitándose toda la tierra que cogió por la tarde en la excavación. Acabó y salió con una toalla en la cintura a por los desinfectantes y las gasas para Feliciano.

-¿Están durmiendo mis hermanos?- le preguntó Feliciano cuando llegó.

-Sí.- se sentó y le quitó las gasas sucias que tenía. –Vaya, esto ya está cerrado.- dijo mientras le miraba los cortes, convertidos ya en muñones.

-Sí, ahora me siento extraño.- sonrió. -Aunque ya no me duele tanto.-

-Eso es normal.- le echó los ungüentos y se los tapó rápidamente con las gasas, apretándolas con cuidado. -¿Qué tal tus cuencas?- le abrió un párpado mirando su interior.

-Aún tengo heridas por los párpados, pero por dentro no me duele nada. Pareces un médico- rió.

-Qué va, lo que pasa es que uno ya se acostumbra viendo tantas heridas, aunque...- le desinfectó los párpados con un algodón mojado y soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. –…antes de entrar aquí, hice un curso de medicina, pero no vi heridas de este grado, la verdad.-

-Pues se te da bastante bien…- dijo mientras se quejaba del dolor, pero sonriéndole.

-Por cierto.- cambió de tema mientras guardaba todo en el botiquín tras curarse sus propias heridas de las manos. –pasado mañana, a mediodía, harán la ejecución de todos los judíos. Nos dará tiempo a escapar porque nosotros escaparemos ese mismo día de madrugada.-

-Me parece bien, pero sigo preocupado por ti.- Ludwig guardó silencio y le dijo que no le iba a pasar nada, pero él no respondió.

Finalmente, acabaron en el baño. Le puso un camisón limpio y lo recostó en la cama. Ludwig salió de la habitación con camisón también, y fue a bajarlo todo. De camino a su habitación, vio una silueta por el pasillo que se acercaba a él.


	10. Chapter 10

El pasillo estaba a oscuras y no llevaba ninguna vela, por lo que Ludwig no podía distinguir dicha forma que caminaba hacia él lentamente y él también se dirigió hacia ella con cuidado. El cuerpo cayó sobre su pecho, parecía que se desmayó. Aún sin conocer su rostro ni quién era, Ludwig lo llevó a la enfermería y lo echó en la camilla. Ya no había nadie por ahí, así que tuvo que encargarse de él personalmente. Encendió una pequeña aplique que había junto a la camilla, descubriendo así la identidad de su extraña silueta; Christoph, su "amigo". Se sorprendió un poco de que siguiera despierto a esas horas y vagando como un alma en pena por los pasillos. Intentó despertarlo dándole pequeñas bofetadas en las mejillas hasta que logró abrir los ojos.

-¿L-Ludwig?- cogió su mano mientras se despertaba de su trance. -¿Eres tú, de verdad?- preguntó como si aún no lo creía.

-Claro que soy yo. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- apartó la mano. Christoph lo abrazó de repente. -¡¿Q-qué haces?!- lo apartó rápidamente sonrojado.

-Ludwig, soy yo Gil. ¡Gilbert, tu hermano!- se puso la mano en el pecho mientras lo decía.

-No tiene gracia que hagas esto. Tú eres Christph Kruspe, no mi hermano. Me separaron de él cuando aún era un niño y apenas lo conocí a fondo a pesar de ser mi hermano por parte de madre.- se sentó en un sillón junto a la camilla. –Ya no recuerdo nada sobre él, a parte de su nombre y que le encantaban las aves.-

-¡Yo soy ese Gilbert, Gilbert Beilschmidt!- volvió a testificar. –Yo sí que te recuerdo. Eras un niño muy solitario y te costaba congeniar con los demás, por eso nunca te despegabas de mí, tu hermano mayor. ¿Recuerdas a nuestra madre? La echabas mucho de menos, pero ella no quería saber nada de nosotros, por eso no nos crió y nos dejó con los abuelos.-

-¡Cállate!- le gritó. –Tú no sabes nada sobre mi pasado ni sobre Gilbert.-

-Está bien. ¿Recuerdas a Gilbird? Fue un pequeño canario que tuvimos. Lo quería mucho, pero una vez lo solté sin querer de la jaula y salió volando. Me puse muy triste durante varios días, ¿lo recuerdas?-

El rubio empezó a tener recuerdos sobre su infancia, y empezó a emocionarse poco a poco. –Cállate, por favor…- se llevó las manos a los ojos.

-¿Y ese gato tan pequeño que te encontraste que le pusiste tu propio nombre? El abuelo se encariñó con él y nos dejó tenerlo. La única que nos atormentaba era la abuela, repudiándonos a nosotros y a él. El abuelo no se atrevía a ponerle la mano encima ni llevarle la contraria. Le tenías miedo a los dos pero él sí que te quería mucho, como a mí.- Ludwig empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin alzar el rostro. -También, recuerdo el día que nos separaron…- se puso más serio y algo triste. –Empezaste a llorar porque no querías separarte de mí, pero esos hombres que te agarraron de los brazos para llevarte tenían más fuerza que tú, y el abuelo no pudo hacer nada contra ellos para que te soltaran. Todo lo planeó la abuela para atormentarnos aún más. Unos días después, me llevaron a mí también y, no sé como lo hicieron, pero lograron que olvidara mi pasado y me dieron una identidad falsa y un pasado falso. La primera vez que te vi, sentí que debía ser tu amigo y velar por ti, pero ha sido justo al revés y encima, he sido una molestia…-El rubio empezó a llorar más desconsolado aún. Sus lágrimas ahora eran bastante grandes y gruesas, y resbalaban por sus mejillas rápidamente para caer al frío suelo. Gilbert se levantó y le abrazó. –Mi pobre hermano pequeño, quién sabrá por lo que has pasado.- Ludwig se abrazó a él fuertemente llorando sobre su hombro. –Ya no nos separaremos nunca más, te doy mi palabra.- le limpió las lágrimas.

-Vayamos a mi habitación.- le sonrió levemente y se apartó limpiándose el resto de lágrimas. –Quiero presentarte a un amigo.-

-Has logrado hacer amigos después de todo, ¿eh?- le acarició la cabeza riendo. Se sonrojó y lo cogió de la mano, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta de la enfermería. Lo llevó hacia su habitación eufórico como un niño pequeño.

-Lo estoy cuidando, está en muy mal estado. Te ruego que nos ayudes a escapar de este infierno, no quiero seguir matando a gente.- sacó la llave y la metió en la cerradura.

-Yo tampoco estoy bien haciendo lo que hago, pero no recordaba nada ni pensaba por mí mismo o cómo soy realmente. Desde que aún era Gilbert, he odiado esto. Me obligaban desde pequeño a practicar con armas que me daban miedo y a entrenar hasta caer exhausto. Quiero escapar de aquí junto a ti y vivir una vida normal junto a mi hermano.- le sonrió. Ludwig abrió la puerta y le dejó entrar primero.

Gilbert entró sin hacer ruido pero logró despertar a Feliciano. -¿Ludwig?- estiró la mano para que se la cogiera, y rápidamente se acercó a él y la agarró.

-¿Éste es tu amigo?- Gilbert se acercó a él.

-¿Q-quién eres?- se puso nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Feliciano.- le acarició la mano. –Es mi hermano, Gilbert.-

-¿Tú hermano? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba contigo? Ludwig, me estoy asustando, su voz suena como la de tu compañero que escuchamos el primer día después de que me curaste.- apartó la mano yéndose hacia atrás con sus hermanos, los cuales se despertaron también y se sorprendieron al ver a alguien más en la habitación. Su rostro le resultaba muy familiar a los dos.

-Feliciano, cálmate, por favor, no te haré nada.- le volvió a agarrar su mano entrelazando sus dedos. –Resulta que, cuando nos separaron, olvidó su pasado y siguió viviendo como Christoph Kruspe, pero ahora ya lo recuerda todo. Esta de nuestro lado y nos ayudará a escapar, ¿verdad?- lo miró.

-Cierto.- respondió. –Me desperté de madrugada porque me caí de la cama. Me di tal golpe que, parece que me ordenó el cerebro y los recuerdos, haciendo que volviera a ser Gilbert. Lo que dice Lud es cierto, yo también quiero salir de aquí, cueste lo que cueste.-

-Entonces, si eres Christoph, ¡tú eres el asesino de mi madre!- se volvió a alejar de él y soltó la mano de Ludwig, abrazándose a sus dos hermanos, que no comprendían apenas nada, pero sospechaban del peliblanco.

-Vamos a ver.- el rubio se acercó de nuevo. –No te dije que "Christoph" la mató, si no que supo lo que ocurrió. Fue testigo de su muerte, ¿no es así, Gilbert?- lo miró serio.

Gilbert empezó a recordar cuando mató y abusó a una mujer italiana que estaba con los dos niños que estaba viendo ahora justo frente a él, que parecieron identificarlo. –Claro, lo vi todo…- empezó a derrumbarse por dentro.

-¿Ves? Por favor, confía en mí, no quiero engañarte y menos herirte.-

-Está bien, te creo…- se acercó a él lentamente y Ludwig se abrazó a él.

-Gracias.- mientras lo abrazaba, les hizo un gesto de silencio a Bertram y Caterina para que no dijeran nada. El italiano también lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Os parecéis físicamente?- les preguntó curioso a los dos cuando lo soltó Ludwig.

-Yo soy más guapo que Lud, claramente.- dijo Gilbert arrogante, sin intentar ofender a su hermano del todo.

-¿Me permites que lo compruebe por mí mismo?- dijo sonriendo y alzando la mano. Gilbert lo miró extrañado por su comportamiento, hasta que Ludwig le explicó que no podía ver y le dijo que se agachara para que lo tocara.

Le acarició el pelo. –Es suave y sedoso. ¿De qué color es?-

-Plateado grisáceo.- dijo ruborizado.

Bajó por las mejillas a los labios, sonrojándolo aún más y finalmente, a los párpados. -¿De qué color son tus ojos?-

-Rojos, mejor que los azules.- miró a Ludwig mientras reía. -¿A que soy más guapo que Lud?-

Rió. –Lo siento, pero creo que Ludwig es más atractivo.- se sonrojó recapacitando en lo que dijo.

Miró a su hermano extrañado por el comentario, que también estaba sonrojado. -¿No me digáis que sois pareja?- Feliciano asintió sonrojado. -¿¡En serio!? ¿Con lo macho que pareces te gustan los hombres?- rió mirando a su hermano.

-No me gustan los hombres, me gusta sólo él.- se puso frente a él serio pero aún sonrojado, siendo más alto que él. -¿Algún problema?-

-Claro que no.- se asustó un poco. –Sólo me sorprende un poco, pero no te estoy diciendo que esté mal o algo así. Si eres feliz con él, adelante.-

Se apartó de él. –Lo siento, pero no cabemos más en el colchón, tendrás que dormir en el diván.- pensó que era mejor cambiar de tema y sacó una manta del armario.

-No me importa, mientras pueda dormir estando cerca de mi hermano después de tanto tiempo.- sonrió y la cogió. –Me voy a dormir ya, que estoy algo fatigado. Buenas noches.- se echó en el diván, que estaba a los pies de la cama, y se tapó.

Ludwig asintió y se fue hacia la cama. Cogió a los dos niños en brazos y los bajó al suelo.

-Ludwig, ¿ocurre algo? Duerme ya.- dijo Feliciano somnoliento. Se giró y no notó a los niños. -¿Bertram? ¿Caterina?-

-E-estamos aquí.- dijo Bertram mientras Ludwig los dejaba en el suelo. –Vamos al baño un momento.-

-Vale, pero no tardéis mucho, ¿eh? Lo mismo va por ti, Ludwig, ya es tarde y debéis dormir.- se giró de cara a la pared.

-Claro, sólo voy a por agua, que no he traído.- A pesar de lo que dijo, el agua estaba en el escritorio, pero como Feliciano no veía, le creyó y asintió.

Ludwig los pasó al baño y cerró la puerta. –Sé lo que estáis pensando y, a pesar de lo que visteis, mi hermano no le hizo nada a vuestra madre.- les explicó en voz baja estando en cuclillas y mirándolos a los ojos. –Sólo le dio ese golpe, pero no le hizo nada más, os lo juro. Antes de recordar, me dijo que la disparó otro compañero nuestro.- insatisfecho, Ludwig les tuvo que mentir para no herirlos más aún y que no sospecharan más de su hermano.

-Está bien, te creo.- dijo Bertram. –Te creo por todos tus esfuerzos para ayudarnos y por ser tan atento con mi hermano, pero le sigo guardando rencor. Puede que no la matara, pero la maltrató frente a nosotros.-

-Opino lo mismo que él…- dijo Caterina triste.

-No os preocupéis.- se levantó. –Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero lo único que os pido es que no le digáis nada a Feliciano, por favor.- le suplicó acercándose a ellos.

Bertram no dijo nada, quien habló ahora fue su hermana. -De acuerdo, Ludwig.- le dijo risueña agarrando su mano llena de pequeñas heridas con las suyas, que eran mucho más pequeñas y cálidas. –Te lo prometemos.- sonrió dulcemente.

-Está bien.- dijo su hermano sonrojado. –Es lo mínimo que podemos hacerte para agradecerte tus esfuerzos…-

-Muchas gracias.- se agachó de nuevo y los abrazó fuertemente. –Prometo que saldremos todos de aquí sanos y salvos los cinco y todos los demás judíos.-

-L-Ludwig…- se quejó Caterina del daño que les hacía con sus fuerte brazos.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- los soltó rápidamente.

-¡No pasa nada!- se abrazó a su cadera. Vio que la relación con los niños iba mejorando, y que empezó a tomarles cariño incluso a Bertram, a pesar de ser más reservado.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir.- los cogió en brazos a los dos y volvieron a la habitación, encontrando a Gilbert durmiendo profundamente y Feliciano aún despierto, pero bastante somnoliento y bostezando.

-¿Ya?- los oyó de acercarse y se giró.

-Sí~.- respondió la pequeña cuando Ludwig los soltó a los dos, que se echaron rápidamente a su lado.

-Pues venga, a dormir ya.- los tapó y les dio un beso de buenas noches.

-Espera un momento.- Caterina se levantó sobre el colchón. -Ludwig, ven un momento.-

-Claro. ¿Qué ocurre?- la niña le besó la mejilla y se sonrojó.

-Buenas noches.- sonrió y se volvió a echar entre sus dos hermanos.

-B-Buenas noches.- le dijo Bertram girado de cara a la pared sonrojado.

-Sí, buenas noches a los dos.- les sonrió levemente y se echó junto a Feliciano apagando el aplique de la mesita de al lado. Se giró hacia él y cerró los ojos lentamente para dormirse.

-Buenas noches, amore.- dijo en voz baja dándole un beso con lengua mientras sonreía.

-S-sí, buenas noches, meine liebe.- lo besó también, cerró los ojos y se abrazó a él fuertemente, con cuidado de no hacerle daño como le pasó con sus hermanos, pero Feliciano ya estaba acostumbrado a todo lo de él; sus fuertes, llenos de amor e intensos abrazos, su calor, el gran tamaño de su cuerpo lleno de músculos, los latidos de su corazón, su olor, su respiración, etc.; absolutamente todo sobre él, todo sobre su amado.


	11. Chapter 11

Como cada mañana, Ludwig se dirigió hasta el túnel tras desayunar con los tres hermanos italianos, pero esta vez con la compañía de su hermano mayor, Gilbert. Hoy también tenía día libre, que coincidía con el de su hermano mayor, por eso se lo llevó con él para ayudar en la excavación. Como era de esperar, todos los judíos se sorprendieron al ver a alguien más con ellos para cooperar pero sorprendentemente, creyeron en las palabras de Ludwig la primera vez que les relató la situación, que fueron bastante largas y detalladas, como siempre que les daba una charla importante. Tras la explicación, todos se pusieron manos a la obra muy animados por lo poco que les quedaba mientras que Gilbert, el cual se turnaba con Ludwig, se quedaba vigilando en una esquina por si venía alguien.

A media mañana, el túnel ya llegaba hasta el otro lado de la valla, pero sólo podía salir una persona y muy difícilmente debido a lo estrecha que era la salida, así que continuaron cavando haciéndolo más ancho para que al menos, pudieran salir dos personas a la vez.

Llegaron la una del mediodía y el turno matutino acabó para todos, incluido para los hermanos y Ludwig lo respetó, aunque era algo extraño que no se quedara trabajando de más, aunque parecía que esta vez se fiaba por el poco trabajo que quedaba por hacer. Tras una dura y exhausta mañana, los dos hermanos volvieron a su habitación.

-Esto de cavar y vigilar es una lata…- dijo el mayor estirando los brazos algo exhausto de camino adentro del edificio. –Menos mal que ya queda poco para acabar con el túnel.- intentó animarse a sí mismo.

-Pues que conste que yo hice más que tú hace unos días.- le replicó Ludwig cargado de razón mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos. –Recuerdo que apenas me podía mover y estaba muy mareado, con heridas en las manos, y no sé cómo pude…- se giró mirando a su lado, pero Gilbert no estaba. Miró por los alrededores y vio cómo corría hasta la zona donde se encontraban las mujeres. Fue con él vigilando que no los viera nadie de hablar con una de ellas.

-¡Elizabetha!- se agarró a las vallas entrelazando los dedos con los cables de le alambre mientras miraba a una mujer de espaldas y larga melena castaña, rodeada de niños.

-¿Sí?- se giró llena de miedo por temor a que algún soldado fuera a maltratarla delante de los demás por haber hecho algo malo sin saber el qué, pero estos pensamientos cambiaron cuando vio al joven de cabellos grisáceos y ojos rojizos como un rubí. -¿Gilbert Beilschmidt?- forzó la vista mientras se acercaba a él, alejándose de los pequeños.

-¡El mismo!- dijo eufórico. La joven se acercó a él con algunas lágrimas en los ojos tras tanto tiempo sin verlo y él se las limpió pasando los dedos por dentro de los finos cilindros férreos. –Te he echado mucho de menos.- le sonrió.

-Yo también…- dijo entre sollozos. –Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar conmigo…- replicó aún con lágrimas.

-Elizabetha, lo siento, ya sabes que mi entrenamiento en Hungría fue corto y debía marcharme, pero siempre te he llevado dentro de mi corazón.- le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba los labios. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? No deberías estar entre estas vallas.-

-Tras irte, mi odio se concentró en el ejército, la razón de nuestra separación. No es que antes me gustara, siempre he odiado las guerras y más aún desde la muerte de mi difunto marido, pero esa vez el odio me influyó bastante. Unas semanas después de marcharte, me uní a la Resistencia para recaudar información, pero un día descubrieron nuestro escondrijo y nos invadieron. Mataron a la mayoría de los miembros. pero a mí me dejaron con vida, no sé por qué. Me torturaron como a los demás supervivientes de la Resistencia húngara.- le enseñó unas magulladuras y moratones que tenía por los brazos, piernas y cuello. –Aunque supongo que tú ahora también me odiarás.- bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al suelo mientras sonreía temiéndose lo peor.

-No digas eso ni en broma, yo siempre te amaré.- hizo que alzara el rostro. –Mi hermano y yo estamos cavando un túnel para salir de aquí, y vamos a pegarle fuego a esto.- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió bastante mientras miraba al rubio que lo acompañaba.

-Gilbert, debemos irnos.- dijo Ludwig nervioso viendo como unas sombras se acercaban a ellos.

-Ahora no puedo contártelo, ¿de acuerdo?- Ludwig lo cogió del hombro y se lo llevó a la fuerza. –Nos vemos esta tarde. Te amaré por siempre.- le lanzó un beso mientras su hermano menor lo arrastraba para llevárselo adentro.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?- le preguntó Ludwig extrañado cuando entraron adentro y se dirigían al comedor.

-Elizabetha Héderváry, la conocí cuando fui una temporada a Hungría por motivos de entrenamiento. Recuerdo que regentaba una posada en la que me hospedé durante esa época. Congeniamos bastante bien y nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero esa amistad se convirtió en amor con el tiempo, a pesar de que ella lo negaba. Tenía bastante dinero que heredó de su marido, un noble austríaco que pereció en la guerra años antes de conocerla, así que decidió mudarse a su país natal y empezar una nueva vida. El día que nos separamos lo pasé muy mal y, como te habrás dado cuenta, cuando la conocí aún era Gilbert, y no Christoph.-

-Me alegro de que os halláis podido reencontrar.- sonrió levemente. –Espero que cuando salgamos de aquí podáis vivir juntos de nuevo y empezar una relación más formal y calmada.-

-Gracias, Lud.- rió y le acarició la cabeza despeinándolo. –¡Lo mismo digo contigo, Feliciano y los renacuajos!–

El rubio se sonrojó sin decir nada y fue a por la comida que, junto a la de su hermano, habría más y podían saciar más el hambre de los hambrientos niños y de su amor italiano.

-¿Ludwig?- dijo el italiano incorporándose en la cama. Los niños dejaron de hablar y se asomaron aún echados en la cama.

Nada más entrar los dos, se quitó los símbolos y cerró la puerta con llave, como de costumbre. También le obligó a su hermano a quitarse la esvástica y la cruz de hierro.-Sí, ya estoy aquí.- se agachó frente a la cama y le agarró la mano tras dejar la comida sobre el escritorio. Le acarició la mejilla mientras él le sonreía.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?- besó su mano.

-Ya lo hemos acabado, sólo nos queda ensancharlo. Esta noche de madrugada saldremos de aquí.-

-Por una parte me alegro, pero por la otra…- la soltó.

-Feliciano, te juro que no me ocurrirá nada.- volvió a agarrar su mano fuertemente. –Además, si algo me pasara, estoy seguro de que Gilbert os ayudaría.-

-Eh, eso ni se duda.- se acercó. –No puedo abandonar a la pareja de mi hermano a su suerte, y menos en ese estado y con dos niños pequeños, pero seguro que eso no llega a ocurrir, porque no le ocurrirá nada a Lud, ¿verdad?- Su hermano menor no le dijo nada.

A Feliciano le empezaron a caer algunas lágrimas pensando en lo que podría ocurrir. –B-Bueno, cambiemos de tema.- dijo sonriente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Hey, ¿sabéis que he encontrado a una amiga?- dijo alegremente Gilbert.

-¿Sí?- respondió Feliciano contento. –Eso es fantástico, ¿sois pareja?-

-¿Q-Qué?- se sonrojó. –Sólo es una vieja amiga…-

-Es mentira.- intervino el rubio. –Me ha dicho que su amistad se convirtió en algo más. Además, está rojo como un tomate y se ha puesto eufórico nada más verla.-

-¡Lo mismo digo de vosotros dos!- replicó molesto.

-¡Yo acepto que soy su pareja!- bajó el tono señalando a Feliciano. –No grites tanto, que sospecharán.-

Feliciano se sonrojó pero no dijo nada. Caterina rió en voz baja mientras los miraba a los dos y Bertram le decía que se callara.


	12. Chapter 12

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Gilbert sorprendido cuando su hermano le contó el plan para volar por los aires todo el campo de concentración cuando terminaron de comer. –Debes estar cachondeándote de mí, pero no le veo la gracia. ¿Sabes que podrías acabar muy mal e incluso morir, no?- miró a Feliciano, quien estaba triste y haciendo pucheros y a los niños, que estaban serios.

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¿te crees que no he pensado en ello?- dijo serio y algo molesto. –Pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar si puedo salvar tantas vidas y, entre ellas, las de mi pareja, mi hermano y dos inocentes niños, así que lo haré.-

-Tsk, al menos deja que te ayude, idiota.- puso la mano sobre su hombro. –Yo también quiero ayudarte además, no podrás hacerlo sólo.-

-Me niego, no quiero que corras peligro.-

-Si lo dices por Feliciano, que se quedará solo si morimos los dos, puedo hablar con Eli para que se lo lleve con ella y a sus hermanos.-

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, y eso incluye a mi hermano mayor, muera por mi culpa.-

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero yo haré lo que quiera, también. Además, el asombroso yo no puede morir.- rió.

-Eso es lo que odio de ti.- dijo enfadado mientras se levantaba. –¡Te lo tomas todo en broma, incluso lo más serio y los casos de vida o muerte, como éste!-

-Vale, no te pongas así joder, sólo era para levantar el ánimo…- se asustó un poco.

-Ludwig, cálmate…- Feliciano le cogió del brazo, pero él se soltó rápidamente, convirtiéndolo en un mal gesto. Se giró triste hacia sus hermanos, que estaban asustados y los abrazó para que no temieran nada.

-Yo…- se quedó mirando a Feliciano y sus hermanos. –Lo siento, tengo mucho estrés a pesar de casi haber acabado el túnel…-

-Bueno, yo me voy ya.- dijo el peliblanco levantándose serio. –Estaré afuera cavando.- salió de la habitación.

Ludwig se quedó recapacitando seriamente en su comportamiento. El italiano lo agarró del brazo de nuevo. –No pasa nada, cariño.- besó su mano. –Comprendo que tienes mucho estrés, pero deberías apreciar el apoyo que te brinda tu hermano y pasarle algunas cosas por alto.-

-Lo sé…- dijo arrepentido.

Feliciano besó su mano de nuevo mientras subía hasta su antebrazo. Cuando no pudo subir más, Ludwig se acercó a él y le alzó la barbilla, besándolo en la boca. –L-Ludwig, mis hermanos.- dijo sonrojado.

-Tus hermanos ya saben que no somos simples amigos, ¿verdad?- los miró. Caterina, que estaba de espaldas para dejarles intimidad como Bertram, asintió, al igual que su hermano. –Es más, nos dejan privacidad.- rió y volvió a besarle con lengua niños se giraban de vez en cuando para verlos, muertos de curiosidad. A Caterina le brillaban los ojos y Bertram se ponía rojo como un tomate, así que se giraba menos que su hermana. -Bueno, ya os dejo a vuestro hermano.- dijo Ludwig sonriendo apartándose de él. Los dos rieron y se despidieron de él.

-Tened cuidado.- le dijo el italiano sonriente.

-Claro que sí.- le ahuecó la almohada y tapó a los tres antes de irse.

Feliciano se recostó en la cama, esperando a que cayera la noche para que volviese Ludwig sano y salvo. Ésa era su vida desde que el alemán lo salvó, aunque no se quejaba pues, a pesar de ser algo aburrida, conoció y estaba con su persona más querida y sus hermanos en un sitio cálido y cómodo, aunque algo pequeño, pero eso no le importaba para nada dado a la comodidad que le brindaba para apaciguar su decadente estado.

Ludwig fue hacia el túnel, seguro de que nadie lo seguía y disimuladamente. Centró su mirada en Gilbert, que se encontraba dentro del túnel cavando sin descanso y probablemente, pensando en Elizabetha. Cogió una pala y bajó con él a ensanchar el camino.

-Gilbert, siento lo ocurrido.- dijo clavando la pala en el suelo.

-No, quien lo siente soy yo por actuar como un crío.- dijo mientras la alzaba, apartando la tierra, y la volvió a clavar. –Si tan molesto se supone que soy, es que Christoph debió de darte muchos problemas.- se quitó el sudor de la frente.

-Problemas no, pero pesadez y frustración sí que me causó.- dijo mientras cavaba rápidamente.

-Intentaré no volver a hacerte pasar por eso.- se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme.

No dijo nada y siguió cavando sin pausa. A mitad de la tarde, ya lo habían acabado y lo taparon, pero Ludwig dejó estrictamente claro que nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía abandonar la parcela hasta que ellos llegaran de madrugada a pesar de las excusas que les dijeran. Todos asintieron como soldados, pues no iban a salir sin sus mujeres y sus hijos, pero algunos no parecían muy de fiar.

-Antes de marcharme.- dijo Ludwig ante todos ya dentro de la cabaña. –Quiero felicitar a todos y cada uno de vosotros por la contribución.- todos asintieron de nuevo con postura recta. –No hace falta que estéis tan formales, ¡alegraos un poco!- exclamó alegre. Todos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos alegremente en voz baja para que nadie de afuera sospechara. Unos pocos se acercaron a él agradeciéndole su esfuerzo y haciendo que se sonrojara por sentirse más o menos alguien importante, pero no eran muchos. Los dos hermanos les comentaron lo del plan de esta madrugada y, obviamente, ninguno vio un inconveniente a excepción de la explosión que quería causar Ludwig, cosa que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a escuchar el rubio, así que se despidieron de ellos hasta la madrugada y fueron a celebrarlo con cerveza mientras hablaban de sus cosas.

Ludwig no quiso volver tarde, así que a las diez y media fueron a por la cena y subieron a su cuarto. Abrieron la puerta y entraron sin intentar hacer mucho ruido. Ludwig cerró con llave como siempre y se quitó los símbolos, al igual que Gilbert.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?- les preguntó Feliciano incorporándose. Caterina se encontraba haciendo dibujos junto a Bertram en un folio sobre el escritorio.

-Ya está acabado y esta noche saldremos.- dejó todo en el escritorio con cuidado de no molestar a los pequeños.

-Muy bien…- dijo sarcástico. Caterina y Bertram se sentaron en la cama, dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

-Piénsalo bien, es lo mejor.- fue apartando la comida mientras que Gilbert sonriendo les daba sus raciones a los niños con dos flanes, haciendo que se contentaran.

-No, si yo ya no digo nada…- se giró de espaldas a él.

El rubio se sentó al filo de la cama y el italiano se giró para que le diera de comer. No dijeron nada durante la cena, y los dos pequeños y Gilbert los miraban extrañados.

-Venga, no os enfadéis.- Caterina se acercó a ellos. –Si volvéis a hablaros, os doy mi flan.- se lo enseñó a los dos sonriente y consiguió sacarles una sonrisa.

-El flan es para ti.- le dijo Ludwig. –Cómetelo, que me ha costado lo mío conseguirlo, anda.- La pequeña le ofreció una cucharada pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer, y Ludwig la tomó. Cogió otra cucharada y se la dio a su hermano mayor, que la tomó sonriente y encantado.

-Venga, cómete el resto tú sola, que tienes que hacerte mayor.- le dijo sonriente el italiano mientras le acariciaba la melena.

-¡Sí!.- volvió a sentarse junto a Bertram y le dio otra cucharada a Gilbert, el cual la tomó sonrojado mientras le sonreía también.

Acabaron todos de cenar y los dos bajaron la cubertería sucia, como cada noche. Los niños se acostaron temprano por orden de Ludwig y Feliciano para que estuvieran preparados para salir de madrugada y sin mucho sueño. Su hermano los tapó y les acarició el pelo para relajarlos y que se durmieran antes, hasta que notó que estaban completamente dormidos.

Ludwig y Gilbert volvieron sin hacer mucho ruido y se acostaron en sus respectivos sitios para dormir tras poner el despertador a las tres de la madrugada. Feliciano se echó para atrás para dejarle un hueco a Ludwig, el cual se echó sin decirle nada aún molesto por el comportamiento de Feliciano, a pesar de que lo comprendía y aún se avergonzaba del suyo que tuvo por el mediodía. No pudo estar mucho tiempo sin relacionarse con él, así que se giró y le acarició la mejilla.

-No quiero enfadarme contigo en una situación así.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Feliciano le cogió la mano de repente y la besó mientras algunas lágrimas le resbalaban. -Yo tampoco.- se las limpió y le besó intensamente.

–Pase lo que pase, quiero que seas feliz junto a tus hermanos y vivas mirando al frente, hacia el futuro.-

-Pero sin ti me es imposible.- rompió a llorar con cuidado de que ni sus hermanos ni Gilbert lo oyeran.

-Pero tienes que superarlo.- le acarició las mejillas quitándole las lágrimas mientras le miraba sonriendo, aunque lleno de pena y lástima hacia él.

-Sólo quiero estar junto a la persona que más amo en el mundo, con mis hermanos y con el suyo, todos juntos, y vivir como una pequeña pero acogedora familia. ¿Tan difícil es cumplir eso?- le preguntó desesperado en voz baja mientras seguía llorando. -¿No me merezco eso después de lo que he pasado, Ludwig?-

-Lo mismo digo.- rompió a llorar también. –Después de todos mis esfuerzos, ¿no me merezco ser feliz junto a vosotros, Feliciano?-

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente entre ellos mientras se besaban, haciendo que sus lágrimas se mezclaran y se hicieran una mientras pensaban que pasara lo que pasara, los dos pudieran acabar juntos tras salir de ese infierno sobre la tierra, construido por el malvado y prejuicioso ser humano.


	13. Chapter 13

El despertador sonó de madrugada, como tenían planeado los dos hermanos y en especial Ludwig, que fue el primero en levantarse, ansioso por salir de ahí con Feliciano, sus hermanos y todos los demás. Nada más vestirse llamó a su hermano, que se despertó a regaña dientes y se fue vistiendo. Mientras tanto, el rubio se ocupó de despertar y preparar a los niños, que se encontraban nerviosos y algo asustados, pero rápidamente empezaron a vestirse y prepararse sin su ayuda, así que fue a despertar a Feliciano. Antes de despertarlo, se quedó mirando su cara, que era de bienestar y tranquilidad, capaz de calmar hasta a Ludwig y a los demás a pesar de la situación.

-Feliciano, venga, despierta.- dijo mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente.

-¿Ludwig?- se fue despertando mientras lo agarraba del brazo fuertemente.

-Venga, hay que salir ya.- besó su mano y fue a coger una par de chaquetas y mantas para él y sus hermanos.

Caterina, Bertram y Gilbert ya estaban listos para salir. Ludwig les dio una manta a los pequeños y los tapó para que se protegieran del frío cuando salieran del edificio. A continuación, enrolló otra manta alrededor del delicado cuerpo del italiano, cogió unas cerillas y una mecha y lo subió a sus espaldas, llevándolo a cuestas.

-Gilbert, lleva tú en brazos a Caterina y Bertram.- le ordenó cargando a Feliciano, que se agarró a él fuertemente abrazándose a su pecho notando el fuerte y nervioso latir de su corazón.

-¡Sí!- asintió y cogió a los niños cargándolos a cada uno en cada brazo.

Todos salieron finalmente de la habitación sin recoger nada, ni siquiera dinero u objetos de valor, pues estaban tan deseosos de salir que eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Consiguieron salir del edificio con las llaves necesarias para dejar salir a los hombres y las mujeres y por suerte, no fueron descubiertos.

Ya afuera, Ludwig le dio a su hermano, que bajó a los niños de sus brazos, las llaves para dejar salir a las mujeres y los niños, mientras que él se encargó de evacuar a los hombres y les daba un par de armas para que se defendieran por si les atacaban a ellos y a las mujeres ya afuera.

Gilbert les dijo que fueran de forma ordenada hacia donde estaba Ludwig y mientras salían todas, miraba meticulosamente que Elizabetha estuviera entre ellas. Se quedó un rato mirando con Caterina y Bertram agarrados a sus manos, hasta que la vio salir con un par de niños, probablemente ya huérfanos.

-¡Elizabetha!- llamó su nombre en voz baja.

-¡Gilbert!- se acercó emocionada a él con los niños y le dio un fuerte abrazo. –Te he echado mucho de menos.- le besó en la boca mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Y yo.- dijo emocionándose también mientras la besaba y abrazaba fuertemente. –Bueno, venga, vete con mi hermano. No quiero que estés más tiempo aquí.- La mujer asintió aún llorando cogiendo a los niños que la acompañaban de las manos y alejándose hacia Ludwig. –Llévate a ellos también.- dijo refiriéndose a Caterina y Bertram, que aún temblaban de nervios.

-Claro.- le dijo sonriente. –Venga, vámonos.- les sonrió para que la siguieran. Los dos niños se cogieron de las manos y Caterina le dio la mano a la niña que iba agarrada de la mano derecha de la húngara. Gilbert se despidió de ellos sonriente mientras seguía evacuando al resto de las mujeres.

Ludwig y Feliciano se encontraban en la parte trasera de la cabaña dejando salir primero a las mujeres con los niños, mientras que algunos hombres rompieron a llorar al ver a sus esposas e hijos, y otros trataban de salir entre ellas y los niños, pero Ludwig los detenía.

-¿Elizabetha, no?- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella cuando la vio.

-Sí, soy yo.- le sonrió y se apartó para dejar paso a las demás para salir.

-Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt, hermano de Gilbert. Siento no poder conocernos en una situación mejor, pero hazme un favor, te lo suplico.- dijo aún cargando al italiano.

-Claro. ¿Qué es?-

-Llévatelo.- dijo señalando a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba Feliciano. –Sálvale, por favor, te lo suplico.-

-Está bien.- Elizabetha lo miró sonriente y dejó que lo cargara en sus espaldas.

-Muchísimas gracias, me haces un gran favor. Sólo te pido una última cosa.- la agarró de las manos.

-Claro… ¿qué es?- se sonrojó al ver a un hombre tan atractivo cogerle de las manos casi desesperado, pero ella seguía amando más a Gilbert, obviamente.

-Si ni Gilbert ni yo no llegáramos a regresar, ocúpate de él y sus hermanos, por favor.- Al escuchar esto, Feliciano empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-No. Sé que volveréis sanos y salvos, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme.- dijo bastante segura de lo que decía.

Ludwig no respondió nada y fue a sus espaldas a darle un beso con lengua al italiano. –Te amo, Feliciano. Siempre lo haré, incluso cuando ya no esté más a tu lado.-

-Yo también.- lo rodeó con su brazo mientras le besaba y lloraba desconsoladamente. –Nunca te olvidaré, aunque pasen muchísimos años y mi cerebro deje de funcionar correctamente. Siempre estarás en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos.- Hizo que el alemán se emocionara también y le diera un beso de despedida. Tras esto, los dejó a los cuatro y a los niños que llevaba Elizabetha, y se alejó corriendo. La húngara dejó salir primero a los niños y finalmente, seguida de los hombres, salió ella junto a Feliciano.

Por su parte, Gilbert fue corriendo siguiendo a su hermano menor, que se negaba en rotundo a que lo siguiera. -¡Gilbert, vuelve!- dijo mientras corría hacia el depósito pero de repente, salieron muchos soldados para ver qué ocurría.

-¡No, no puedo dejarte solo!- mientras hablaban, se acercaron a ellos intentando detenerlos y pegando tiros para asustarlos pues al ser sus camaradas, no querían herirlos de muerte.

-¿¡Qué cojones hacéis!?- gritó uno lleno de furia. -¡Sois unos asquerosos traidores, os habéis convertido en una vergüenza para Alemania y el Führer!-

Gilbert sacó su pistola. -¡Ludwig, huye de aquí y lleva acabo el resto de tu plan, yo trataré de detenerlos!-

-¡Ni loco!- volvió con él.

-¡No!- le gritó. –¡Por una vez, hazle caso a tu hermano mayor!- le gritó mientras le pegaba tiros a quienes se les acercaban, hasta que uno de ellos le alcanzó en el hombro.

-¡Gilbert!- se acercó a él preocupado.

-¡Vete ya, joder, no te preocupes por mí!- dijo mientras se tocaba el hombro sangrando.

Sin mirar atrás y eliminando a quien se interfería en su camino, Ludwig salió corriendo hasta el centro de la parcela, donde se encontraba el depósito de gas, pero no le pegó fuego hasta que eliminó a todos los soldados de su alrededor que se acercaban a él para detenerlo.

Cuando ya estaba más o menos sólo, sacó una mecha que metió anteriormente en su bolsillo y una caja de cerillas. Le temblaba mucho el pulso dado a los nervios que tenía y el posible hecho de su muerte mientras pensaba en Feliciano, Gilbert, Caterina, Bertram y Elizabetha por última vez. Con su temblorosa mano, cogió una cerilla y la frotó rápidamente contra la superficie áspera de la caja. Puso la pequeña mecha justo al lado del depósito y, ya levantado y preparado para correr, le prendió fuego. Rápidamente, escapó lo más rápido que pudo mientras corría velozmente para encontrarse con su hermano y salir los dos juntos, pero la explosión fue más rápida de lo que esperaba y no le dio tiempo a salir junto con Gilbert.


	14. Chapter 14

Todos los demás se encontraban en el exterior, apartados del campo de concentración. Algunos de ello, no habían podido defenderse de los soldados que salieron afuera persiguiéndolos, por lo que murieron y otros quedaron heridos gravemente, pero por suerte, gracias a las armas que les brindó Ludwig, consiguieron acabar con ellos y vengar a sus difuntos compañeros mientras que los más fuertes cargaban a los heridos. Al oír la gran explosión, todos se asustaron y se taparon los oídos, y Feliciano empezó a preocuparse por Ludwig y Elizabetha por Gilbert, mientras que a los niños aún no se les iban los nervios ni el miedo, a pesar de que ya todo había acabado finalmente y por ahora estaban a salvo.

-¿Han salido ya Ludwig y su hermano?- le preguntó preocupado a Elizabetha que aún lo cargaba y no soltaba las temblorosas manos de los pequeños.

-No, pero no te preocupes, ahora entraremos a buscar.- dijo sonriendo intentando animarlo con esto, pero ella también estaba destrozada por la desaparición de su pareja.

Todos se adentraron en el campo, que ahora era un completo desierto de escombros. Había cadáveres por todos los lados e incluso algunos soldados aún agonizando, a los cuales les pegaron un tiro en forma de venganza por las vidas inocentes que ellos ya habían arrebatado anteriormente durante largos años.

Elizabetha, que agarraba fuertemente las manos de los niños y los apartaba de muertos para que no tuvieran que ver nada al respecto a pesar de lo duro que lo pasaron estos últimos días encerrados, vio cómo algo se movía entre los escombros. Se acercó a retirarlos enérgicamente y bajo ellos, se encontraba Gilbert, lleno de heridas, rasguños y magulladuras.

-¡Gilbert!- lo abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba y Feliciano se agarraba al cuello de la mujer para no caerse.

-Buscad… a Ludwig…- dijo con un fino hilo de voz.

-Gilbert, idiota…- le besó. –No puedo dejarte aquí, pero también he de buscar a tu hermano…- volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-No se preocupe, señorita.- se acercaron todos los judíos en grupo, que parecían haber acabado de peinar la zona sin encontrar a Ludwig. –Ya nos ocupamos de él. Además, hay un médico entre nosotros.- Elizabetha se quedó más tranquila y fue a buscar a el hermano de su novio mientras los demás atendían como podían a Gilbert.

La húngara miró debajo de cada montón de escombros durante un buen rato, sin encontrar el paradero del rubio y algo preocupada por él. Feliciano por su parte, no podía hacer nada si no que esperar, y se lamentaba en su interior de su inutilidad. Caterina, Bertram, y los otros dos niños que Elizabetha llevaba junto a ella, la ayudaron también a buscar.

-Señorita…- Bertram se acercó a ella ruborizado sin saber cómo tratarla. –Hemos encontrado algo ahí.- le señaló con el dedo un lugar donde Caterina y los otros dos niños estaba retirando los escombros.

Rápidamente, Elizabetha se acercó y los ayudó apartando los escombros lo más rápido que pudo, hallando entre ellos un brazo lleno de heridas y, cuando los quitó todos, a Ludwig.

-Ludwig, despierta, ¡vamos!- le dio palmadas en las mejillas para que reaccionara, pero no había respuesta en absoluto.

-¿Ludwig?- Feliciano empezó a ponerse nervioso, cayendo de la espalda de la húngara y arrastrándose por el suelo hacia el cuerpo de su amado. -¡Idiota, te dije que no lo hicieras!- empezó a gritarle llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. -¡¿Tanto te costaba hacerme caso por una vez?!- se agarró a su chaqueta llorando aún.

-Feli…ciano…- dijo exhausto acariciándole el pelo suavemente mientras le sonreía. –Ich liebe… dich…- tras decir esto se calló y cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando su mano apoyada sobre la cabeza del italiano.

-Ti amo per siempre, amore.- le respondió y le cogió la mano besándola mientras lloraba y dejaba caer las lágrimas sobre ella.

Elizabetha siguió intentando reanimarlo mientras los niños miraban la escena sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Caterina y Bertram se acercaron a su hermano y a Ludwig llorando también, zarandeándolo para que despertara. Al rato, los judíos se acercaron de nuevo cargando a Gilbert y el médico se encargó de examinar a Ludwig.

-No se preocupen.- dijo acercando el oído a su pecho. –Aún sigue con vida, pero los latidos de su corazón son muy débiles, es mejor que lo llevemos a la ciudad más cercana y que lo examinen en un hospital. Yo podría tratarlo, pues fui un médico de prestigio, mas sin los medios necesarios, no puedo hacer nada…- siguió examinándolo hasta que se acercó un hombre bastante alto y corpulento y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Entonces ya hemos acabado aquí.- dijo Elizabetha volviendo a cargar a Feliciano sobre sus espaldas y cogiendo a los niños de las manos. –Vayamos a la urbe más cercana.- se levantó mirando al frente.

Todos asintieron seriamente siguiendo a su nueva líder y abandonando el campo de concentración, convertido ya en un desierto lleno de cadáveres y polvo del que afortunadamente consiguieron lograr escapar gracias a uno de sus supuestos enemigos, rumbo a la ciudad más cercana para intentar curar a los heridos y descansar sus cansados y exhaustos cuerpos.


	15. Chapter 15

Eran las doce del mediodía aproximadamente y el grupo encabezado por Elizabetha, que aún cargaba con todas sus fuerzas a Feliciano e iba cogida de las manos de los niños, anduvo por horas sin encontrar ninguna pequeña urbe aún. Descansaron tras una larga caminata en una arboleda con una refrescante sombra y un pequeño río por las cercanías. Elizabetha fue a ver a su amado y luego llevó Feliciano y sus hermanos a ver a Ludwig, que seguía aún inconsciente en los brazos del mismo hombre que lo cargó desde que salieron del campo de concentración.

-No os preocupéis.- les dijo el hombre a Feliciano y sus hermanos. –el corazón aún le late. Además, es una buena persona, después de todo lo que ha hecho y sus esfuerzos no puede morir.- les sonrió con él aún en brazos.

-Gracias por los ánimos.- le sonrió Feliciano sollozando. –Espero que se recupere por completo. Aunque tarde un año o varios, lustros o décadas, seguiré a su lado hasta que despierte, incluso hasta el final de mis días, si es necesario.- rompió a llorar de nuevo y confesó lo que pensaba en ese momento, sin vergüenza alguna debido a la desesperación que aún tenía en el interior de su corazón.

-Vaya, vuestra amistad es más fuerte de lo que creía.- le sonrió de nuevo aquel gran hombre.

-Sí.- respondió sonriendo, pero se quedó extrañado al oír la palabra "amistad" al hablar de su relación con Ludwig. Él sabía que lo que había entre los dos no era amistad, para nada; era algo muchísimo más fuerte que la amistad, una especie de lazos invisibles que los unían a los dos fuertemente y que sólo la muerte podría romper; eran los lazos del amor puro y verdadero.

Al rato, Gilbert salió de su trance y despertó, sorprendiendo a todos de su temprana recuperación.

-¡Gilbert, cariño!- Elizabetha se acercó a él corriendo y lo abrazó con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Elizabetha, por fin juntos…- dijo mientras se levantaba de la plataforma pétrea donde lo echaron para descansar, con su amada agarrándole fuertemente.

-Sí, y nunca más nos separaremos.- siguió abrazada a él llorando de felicidad sobre su pecho.

-Siento todo lo ocurrido.- le alzó la barbilla y la besó en la boca con los ojos cerrados, entrelazando la lengua con la suya mientras la agarraba de las mejillas. Los dos se quedaron quietos por un buen rato mientras se besaban y Caterina los miraba alegre de poder ver una pareja unida de nuevo tras mucho tiempo, recordando las historias románticas que su madre le contaba para que se durmiera, las cuales le encantaban, mientras que Bertram le regañaba diciéndole que les dejara intimidad.

Después de saciar su sed bebiendo del río y prepararse, emprendieron la marcha de nuevo en busca de una urbe. Tardaron un par de horas en salir de ese frondoso bosque, para entrar en un área de campo de nuevo. Al ver los cultivos, se percataron de que había gente y si seguían caminando, podrían encontrar la tan ansiada ciudad que andaban buscando y efectivamente, continuaron andando por tres cuartos de hora más y llegaron a ella.

Era un pueblo pequeño y parecía desierto, pero aún así estaba demasiado limpio y con las calles demasiado cuidadas como para estar completamente abandonado. Todos supusieron que los ciudadanos no estarían acostumbrados a ver un grupo tan grande de gente y empezarían a sospechar que podían ser sus enemigos.

Acudieron al ayuntamiento para ver si había alguien en él y poder recibir ayuda tras explicarles lo ocurrido. Elizabetha entró junto a los niños, Gilbert, Feliciano y el hombre que cargaba a Ludwig. Los demás se quedaron afuera descansando de la larga caminata, bebiendo agua y refrescándose con una fuente que había frente el edificio. La puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó Elizabetha en voz alta. –No somos enemigos, sólo queremos vuestra ayuda. Llevamos a dos enfermos y queremos ayudarlos. También nos acompañan un par de niños pequeños.-

Una mujer salió despacio de debajo del escritorio frente al que se encontraban, mirándolos de arriba abajo. -¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- creyó que estaban en lo cierto, pero al ver a Ludwig aún inconsciente y a Gilbert con las esvásticas y las cruces de hierro, le entró el pánico.

-Necesitamos medios para curarlos.- dijo refiriéndose a Feliciano, Ludwig y Gilbert, que aún seguía con la herida de la bala.

-L-lo siento, pero no puede ser…- dijo nerviosa. –El pueblo está… abandonado…-

-¿Seguro?- Gilbert se extrañó. –Le digo que no somos enemigos, puede confiar en nosotros.-

La mujer los miró extrañada; cuatro de ellos, los dos niños, el hombre que cargaba a Ludwig y Elizabetha, llevaban el camisón a rayas, los otros dos, Ludwig y Gilbert, el uniforme nazi, y los otros tres, Feliciano y sus hermanos, ropa cotidiana.

Elizabetha se percató de sus miradas y lo comprendió todo. –Creo que ya sé el problema.- se giró hacia Gilbert y tiró contra el suelo llena de ira y odio sus símbolos, quitándoselos a Ludwig luego. –Dennos ayuda médica y les relataremos lo ocurrido. Si fuéramos unos de esos salvajes, no les hubiera quitado esos símbolos y ya estarían muertos, créame.- la miró a los ojos segura de lo que decía.

-B-Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer… tomen asiento, por favor.- les señaló unos bancos que había cerca del escritorio y subió a la planta de arriba a hablar con su jefe, el alcalde del pueblo, algo nerviosa.

-Espero que pueda ayudarnos… Todo por mi culpa…- dijo Gilbert sentándose en un banco que les señaló la secretaria.

-No es tu culpa.- Elizabetha sentó a Feliciano junto al hombre que cargaba a Ludwig en el banco que había enfrente al que estaba Gilbert. –Estabas acostumbrado a llevar eso y pasar desapercibido entre los tuyos, es normal.- le apartó el pelo del flequillo al italiano. Caterina y Bertram se sentaron junto a él, mientras que los otros dos niños seguían muy apegados a Elizabetha.

-Lo sé, pero debí haberme dado cuenta nada más destrozar el campo de concentración. Como no nos ayuden, será por mi culpa.-

-No digas eso.- se sentó a su lado con los dos niños en su regazo. -¿Cuántas veces ves a dos nazis heridos con un grupo de judíos sin que los estén torturando? Han de creernos.-

-Tienes razón.- se quedó cabizbajo pensando.

Esperaron por media hora escuchando las voces de los que hablaban en el piso superior, las cuales parecían no muy convencidas de las palabras de aquella pobre secretaria. Tras un rato, las voces cesaron y se oyó como bajaban dos personas. Bajó la secretaria de nuevo, con un hombre que se suponía era el alcalde a pesar de sus apariencias humildes.

-No le hagan caso a esta boba secretaria.- dijo el hombre sonriendo nervioso mientras se frotaba las manos con algo de miedo. –Estaremos encantados de ayudarles.-

-Gracias.- les sonrió Elizabetha. –Pero su secretaria no es ninguna boba. La comprendemos perfectamente y sentimos haberla asustado a ella y a todo el pueblo, pero han de creernos, no queremos hacer daño a nadie.-

-¿Entonces no son del ejército alemán?- dejó de frotarse las manos y borró su sonrisa poniendo una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con alivio y seriedad.

-No diga eso ni en broma.- dijo seria. –Verá, acabamos de escapar de un campo de concentración.-

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible!- exclamó el alcalde.

-Lo es, lo volé junto a mi hermano.- dijo Gilbert mientras miraba al rubio que no parecía recuperar la consciencia. Pasaron los minutos y todos les explicaron con pelos y señales lo que les ocurrió desde esta madrugada que salieron hasta ese preciso momento.

-Bueno, es un poco inverosímil lo que me acaban de contar.- opinó el alcalde. –Pero si necesitan un lugar donde reposar y curar sus heridas estando en contra de esta asquerosa guerra, han llegado al lugar correcto. Este pueblo está a favor de la Resistencia italiana, es más, todos somos miembros de ella aunque no seamos muchos.- se acercó a ellos hablando en voz baja.

-Sólo necesitamos quedarnos aquí hasta que logremos recuperarnos todos.- dijo Gilbert. –Y siento muchísimo lo de antes, no queremos hacerles daños.- se disculpó de nuevo por el incidente de las cruces.

-No pasa nada, por mí se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran, pero no disponemos de buenos médicos.- dijo mientras miraba a los dos lisiados.

-En eso no hay problema.- dijo Elizabetha, sentada junto a Feliciano. –Uno de los nuestros es doctor, sólo necesitamos los recursos materiales para poder curarnos.-

-¿No están solos?-

- Hay muchos más esperando afuera.- dijo Gilbert. El alcalde y su secretaria se dirigieron hacia una ventana y corrieron el visillo observando afuera, donde estaban todos los demás.

-Bueno, pueden ir a la consulta de nuestro médico, les daré un informe para que les dejen usarla y si necesitan su ayuda, díganselo.- se dirigió a su despacho de nuevo para rellenar la solicitud junto a su secretaria.

-¿Ves? Al final no ha pasado nada.- dijo Elizabetha sonriendo a Gilbert.

-Sí, menos mal, pero aún me siento mal por lo de mi error. Espero que Lud no tarde mucho en despertarse.- se acercó a su hermano y le acarició el rostro suavemente.

-Ojalá…- dijo Feliciano, que estaba al lado del hombre que lo cargaba.

-Claro que sí, no puede hacerte esperar ni dejarte sólo. Seguro que ahora mismo está luchando consigo mismo para despertarse pronto sólo para verte.- le sonrió.

-Eso espero…- dijo mientras miraba a Ludwig hipnotizado pensando en el posible hecho de que nunca despertaría.


	16. Chapter 16

Pasaron los días, las semanas, los meses y los años, específicamente cuatro, y Elizabetha y compañía decidieron quedarse a vivir en ese pequeño y acogedor pueblo. Al pasar los años, muchos de los judíos supervivientes que Ludwig y su hermano salvaron volvieron a sus ciudades natales o se fueron a otras, pero otros tomaron ejemplo de ellos y se quedaron también e incluso, llegó gente de otras ciudades a mudarse, por lo que el pequeño pueblo pasó a ser algo más importante. En cuanto a la guerra, había indicios y rumores que decían que iba a cesar dentro de poco y que no duraría un año más. Estos rumores parecían ciertos, pues ya no se oía mucho sobre los ataques por parte de los alemanes y sus aliados.

Era por la mañana y Feliciano, que vivía con sus dos hermanos, Gilbert y Elizabetha, que ya parecían aceptar su relación mejor, se preparó con ayuda de la húngara para ir al hospital a ver a su amado, que llevaba estos cuatro años aún inconsciente y no parecía dar señales de despertarse a parte de unos pocos gestos que hacía muy rara vez, pero su corazón aún latía y él aún respiraba.

Llegaron al hospital y como siempre, las enfermeras y médicos los recibieron con una sonrisa y los guiaron a la habitación, como de costumbre. Nunca, a no ser que preguntaran, les revelaban nada sobre el estado de Ludwig.

-Bueno, Feli, te dejo aquí con él.- dijo la húngara cuando llegaron al médico. Siempre que iban a visitarlo, ponía una silla cerca de la camilla y sentaba en ella a Feliciano, que le contaba con gran emoción a Ludwig las cosas curiosas que le ocurrían conforme pasaban los días a pesar de su inconsciencia.

-De acuerdo.- asintió con una sonrisa.

-Cuando acabe con los recados vendré a por ti junto a Gilbert, que seguro que ya habrá venido del trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?- lo colocó en la silla delicadamente.

-Vale, ten cuidado.- le sonrió de nuevo dulcemente.

-Bueno, adiós a los dos.- dijo con un tono dulce y salió por la puerta cerrándola después, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Feliciano cogió la mano de Ludwig entrelazando sus dedos y la beso. –Parece que hoy tampoco despertarás.- sonrió. –Quién iba a decir que tú te quedarías postrado en una cama, como yo…- siguió sonriendo mientras le hablaba y las lágrimas empezaban a brotarle. –Te echo mucho de menos, Ludwig…- rompió a llorar. –Yo… no quiero que estés así, no te lo mereces…- se secó las lágrimas con su mano. –Todo es por mi culpa…- la agarró fuertemente y de forma inconsciente, el alemán la apretó levemente.

-Hola~- dijo una alegre voz femenina que entraba por la puerta.

-Buenas.- dijo otra masculina pero aún aguda. -¿Qué tal le va?-

-Caterina, Bertram, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- dijo el italiano extrañado aún agarrando la mano de su inconsciente pareja.

-Nos hemos levantado temprano para hacerle un ramo de flores a Lud.- dijo Caterina alegre y vivaracha como de costumbre, y se lo acercó a Feliciano.

-Seguro que es precioso.- sonrió mientras tocaba las flores con cuidado y las olía una a una. –Está como siempre, me acaba de apretar un poco la mano, pero nada más…-

-Bueno, algo es algo. Seguro que es una señal.- Bertram se quedó de pie junto a su hermano mientras miraba a Ludwig fijamente, cediéndole la otra silla que había junto a Feliciano a Caterina.

-Como siga así, despertará dentro de poco.- dijo Caterina positiva mientras ponía el ramo de flores en un jarrón con agua y lo dejaba en la mesita, cerca de Ludwig.

-Me gustaría ser tan positivo como vosotros…- rió cabizbajo.

-Seguro que el año que viene ya está despierto.- dijo Bertram tratando de animarle. –Lo intuyo.-

-Debe ser muy raro despertarse y que todo esté tan cambiado…- Caterina se sentó junto a Feliciano. -¿Y si no nos reconoce?-

Feliciano lo pensó cabizbajo y se entristeció por una parte.

-Pues le ayudaremos a recordar, obviamente, aunque dudo que ocurra eso. Como mucho, se sobresaltará por lo que hemos cambiado nosotros.- rió levemente. –De pasar a vernos con seis años a diez es una gran diferencia, pero Feli no ha cambiado apenas, y lo que más importa es que lo reconozca a él.-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó emocionado al salir del trance.

-Pues claro que sí. Sigues igual, puede que con alguna mera diferencia, pero seguro que no lo notará.- dijo Bertram positivo.

Los tres pasaron la mañana hablando de sus cosas entre ellos y de vez en cuando, echándole un ojo a Ludwig, que hacía muecas con la cara y movía las manos levemente, pero sin despertar aún.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Caterina levantándose.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros o esperas a Elizabetha? De todos modos, tiene que estar al caer.- dijo Bertram mientras se estiraba.

-Marchaos vosotros si queréis, yo me quedaré aquí.- les sonrió y volvió a agarrarle la mano a Ludwig. –Quiero estar con él y además le prometí a Elizabetha que la esperaría aquí.-

-Como quieras.- dijo Caterina alegre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos ahora, entonces.- dijo Bertram despidiéndose de él.

-Claro que sí.- asintió sonriente con la cabeza y se quedó sentado junto a Ludwig mientras ellos salían por la puerta y la cerraban de nuevo.

Feliciano se acercó un poco más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón y se relajó. Era un ritmo lento y tranquilizador, acorde con su lenta pero profunda respiración, al contrario que en los días en los que se conocieron, que era rápido y nervioso la mayoría de las veces. Se quedó con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho bastante tiempo, hasta que cayó dormido.

-Feliciano, ya estoy aquí.- dijo Elizabetha entrando en la habitación con Gilbert. Cuando lo vio, los dos bajaron el tono de voz y se acercaron a él.

-Espero que Lud despierte pronto.- dijo Gilbert acercándose a él. –Feliciano me da mucha lástima.- le acarició la mejilla a su hermano.

-Lo sé, pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Es una suerte que ahora haya empezado a mover las manos y a hacer gestos con la cara. Eso quiere decir que siente cuando interactuamos con él y es un indicio de que no tardará en despertar... quizás.-

-Venga, no me seas negativa tú también.- suspiró mirándola serio a los ojos.

-No soy negativa. Yo creo que despertará, pero mira lo que le ha costado poder hacer eso, que es sólo mover un par de músculos. Imagínate lo que puede tardar en mover el resto de su cuerpo…- miró a Ludwig.

-Que tarde lo que tenga que tardar y ya está.- se acercó a Feliciano. –Es mi hermano y seguro que pude salir de esta, tarde lo que tarde.- lo cogió en brazos y se lo cargó a la espalda.

-Tendremos esperanza en que despierte pronto.- le sonrió y le besó en los labios, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Feliciano pasó también la tarde con Ludwig, como la mayoría de sus días. El simple hecho de estar con él lo tranquilizaba, así que no le importaba que nadie le hablara o que no hiciera nada mientras siguiera a su lado agarrando su mano y besándola. Al atardecer, Caterina y Bertram iban a hacerle una visita y a acompañarlo y, al caer la noche, Elizabetha y Gilbert iban a verlo también y, de paso, recogían a Feliciano y a sus hermanos para llevarlo a casa. Tras cenar, se iban todos al salón y hablaban entre ellos, contando cómo les fue el día y sobre otros temas. Esa noche había una fuerte tormenta de nieve, y Gilbert encendió la chimenea para calentar un poco la casa. Ya algo tarde, todos se fueron a dormir.

Los tres hermanos dormían en el mismo cuarto, que era bastante grande y con una cama doble justo al lado de una gran ventana, la cual le pertenecía a Feliciano, y luego otras dos con el cabezal pegado a la pared de enfrente y alienadas una al lado de otra separadas por una mesita, las cuales les pertenecían a Bertram y Caterina. Justo al lado de las camas, había un armario y una cómoda con un jarrón de flores sobre ella para adornar. En el suelo había una gran alfombra roja que parecía bastante antigua y tenía los picos algo deteriorados.

Gilbert fue a acostarse, mientras que Elizabetha se encargó de acostar y acomodar a Feliciano. Los niños se echaron tapándose enteros en sus respectivas camas. –Que paséis buena noche.- les dejó una vela a los pequeños en la mesita que compartían los dos y salió del cuarto sonriéndoles y entornando la puerta.

-¡Buenas noches, Eli~!- dijo Caterina alegre.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Feliciano dulcemente.

-Hasta mañana.- Bertram cerró los ojos.

Todos se durmieron al rato. Caterina de cara a Bertram, como siempre, y él de espaldas a ella. Feliciano se quedó boca abajo, abrazando la almohada como cada noche. Se despertó de madrugada, oyendo cómo la puerta se abría y alguien entraba sigilosamente.

-¿Quién va?- preguntó extrañado pero nadie le respondió. Oyó como esos pasos se acercaban más a él. -¿Caterina? ¿Bertram?- sus hermanos tampoco le respondieron, probablemente seguirían dormidos y no se percataron. -¿Quién eres?- notó como esa presencia se sentaba en el filo de su cama y seguía sin responderle. Trató de tocarla y le cogió de la mano.

-¿Me has olvidado ya?- le acarició la frente con el dorso de su mano.

El italiano reconoció esa voz y el tacto de su mano, poniéndose nervioso. -¿Ludwig? ¿Eres tú?-

-Claro, ¿te has olvidado de mí? Es una pena, porque yo no.- soltó su mano.

-No es que me haya olvidado de ti, es que es raro que estés aquí, y encima tan tarde y con la que está cayendo...- la volvió a agarrar.

-Lo dudo. Seguro que ahora tienes novia u otra pareja y te has olvidado de mí.- se soltó y se levantó. –Seguro que ya no me visitabas en estos últimos días.-

-¡Eso es mentira!- se incorporó en la cama. –En ningún momento me he olvidado de ti. He ido a verte todos los días, durante la mañana y la tarde, miles de horas junto a ti y, obviamente, no tengo ninguna pareja.-

-¿En serio? No te creo. Además, me has hecho estar al borde de la muerte sólo por ti y tus hermanos. Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad y seguir en el ejército.-

-¿¡Por qué dices eso!?- empezó a llorar. –¡Me dijiste que me amabas de verdad!-

-¿Te lo creíste? No puedo amar a un torso inútil como tú, y encima si está en el bando contrario.- Feliciano empezó a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. –Espero que te vaya bien en tu nueva vida, Feliciano, porque la destrozaré por lo que me hiciste.- se fue.

Caterina y Bertram notaron inquieto a Feliciano, y fueron a despertarlo con ayuda de Gilbert y Elizabetha, que se despertaron por sus subidas de voz aunque no llegaban al grito. –Feliciano… Feli…- empezó a oír mientras unas manos lo agarraban de los hombros y lo zarandeaban con cuidado.

-¿Ludwig?- le cogió de la mejilla.

-No, lo siento Feliciano, no soy Ludwig, soy Gilbert.- rió y lo soltó. Feliciano lo soltó ruborizado y se disculpó.

-¿Qué te ocurría?- preguntó Elizabetha. –No hacías nada más que llamar a Ludwig. Además, tienes lágrimas en los ojos.- se las apartó delicadamente con el dedo.

-¿Has soñado que no despertaba?- le preguntó preocupada Caterina. Bertram lo miraba preocupado y dispuesto a escuchar lo que le ocurría.

-No… era algo mucho peor…- volvió a llorar.

-Ya sabes que nos lo puedes contar.- dijo Caterina abrazándolo. –Ahora todos somos como una familia y debemos ayudarnos, como dice Eli.- la miró sonriente e hizo que se ruborizada.

Les explicó a todos con pelos y señales lo que soñó y recordándolo de nuevo, volvió a llorar mientras que todos asombrados lo escuchaban y Caterina lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Es imposible que Lud te odie. Se le veía muy emocionado cuando me presentó ante ti, lo que quiere decir que eres alguien muy importante para él.- dijo Gilbert dándole vueltas a ese sueño.

-Pero quizá ha cambiado y ahora me odia…- lloró mientras abrazaba a Caterina.

-No hay razón para que te odie.- dijo Bertram arrojando un poco de luz a la situación. –Fue su idea escapar del campo de concentración y hacer que explotara. El hecho de que te llevara junto a él, también es algo que sólo le incumbe.-

-Lo sé…- dijo secándose las lágrimas mientras Caterina le besaba en la mejilla.

-Es imposible que te odie, Feliciano.- dijo Elizabetha. –Si hizo todo eso es porque te ama bastante, así que cuando despierte del coma, lo único que querrá hacer es abrazarte, besarte y pasar el resto de su vida junto a ti.- le acarició el pelo mientras le sonreía. Feliciano se quedó pensándolo y se calmó.

-Verás como dentro de poco se despierta.- dijo Caterina animándolo.

-Gracias a todos por animarme.- volvió a llorar emocionado.

-¡No hay de qué!- dijo Gilbert riendo. –Y como tarde mucho en despertar, ¡le pego!- rió de nuevo.

-Bueno, sigamos durmiendo que mañana hay que madrugar.- dijo Elizabetha estirándose.

-Eso, hacedle caso a la mujer de la casa.- dijo Gilbert riendo.

-Claro.- dijo Feliciano sonriendo y volviéndose a echar con ayuda de sus hermanos. Los dos salieron del cuarto y los hermanos pequeños volvieron a sus camas a dormir, mientras que Feliciano se quedó pensando en el posible significado de su sueño y gracias a él, tenía algo de miedo de que Ludwig despertara por si estaba enfadado con él o le odiaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente, Feliciano pasó la mañana en el hospital junto a Ludwig, como siempre. Le agarró de la mano mientras pensaba concienzudamente en la pesadilla de ayer; por un lado, creía cierto lo de que todo fue su responsabilidad y que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero por otro, aunque enfadarse con él era una injusticia por parte del alemán, no quería que lo odiara. A pesar de todos estos años, el amor de Feliciano hacia Ludwig nunca se debilitó, ni mucho menos. Siempre soñaba con el día en el que despertaría y eso lo llenaba de felicidad porque después de todo lo sucedido, podrían vivir una vida normal los dos, como una pareja sin turbulencias apenas y si lo hablaban, podrían llegar a vivir juntos en una casa para los dos y los hermanos de Feliciano.

-Feli~- Caterina fue a acompañarle a él y a Ludwig junto con Bertram a mediodía.

-Caterina~- dijo dulcemente mientras la buscaba para cogerla de la mano.

-Bertram también está aquí, ¿eh?- dijo Bertram haciéndose notar.

-Eso ya lo sabía.- dijo Feliciano cogiendo la mano de su hermana. –He desarrollado mucho mis otros sentidos a lo largo de estos cuatro años.- le sonrió.

-Y no lo pongo en duda.- dijo Bertram. -¿Qué tal Lud? ¿Cómo siempre?-

-Sí…- dijo con sus pensamientos perdidos.

-No le des más vueltas a lo de ayer.- dijo Bertram sentándose a su lado. –Sólo fue un mal sueño, es imposible que eso ocurra.-

-Bertram tiene razón~- se soltó y se sentó en el regazo de Bertram, que tosió ruborizado. –Es imposible que te odie~-

-Lo sé, pero puede que haya cambiado y ya no me quiera…- se entristeció quedándose cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué crees que ya no te va a querer?- le preguntó Bertram. –Descartando que te odie, que lo has sacado de tus sueños, es casi imposible.-

-Pues… porque han pasado los años, y quizás sus sentimientos hayan cambiado.-

-Lo único que ha hecho en estos cuatro años es estar inconsciente, así que no es responsable de su mente y cerebro aún. A lo mejor sus memorias se han estancado en el día en el que escapamos.- razonó.

-Wii~, ¡qué listo eres Bertram!- Caterina lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No es que sea listo.- se ruborizó de nuevo. –Es que es cierto.-

-Puede que tengas razón…- el italiano se quedó pensativo.

-De todas formas, puedo entender que tengas tus remordimientos.- prosiguió. –Sé que esa pesadilla fue horrible para ti y te repercute, pero sólo es eso, una pesadilla extraña. Todo el mundo las tenemos y es imposible evitarlas.-

-Gracias Bertram.- le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. –Eres muy inteligente y observador.- le besó en la mejilla.

-N-no es nada.- se apartó avergonzado. –Sólo hay que tener en cuenta todos los detalles y atar cabos.-

Pasaron las horas y los dos se quedaron dormidos dado al silencio y tranquilidad de la habitación; Caterina sobre el regazo de Bertram y Bertram con la cabeza apoyada en su mano sentado en la silla junto a Feliciano, que seguía pensando en sus cosas y con algunos remordimientos, a pesar de los comentarios positivos que les decían sus hermanos y los demás. Elizabetha se pasó a mediodía como siempre, acompañada por Gilbert para recogerles y llevarles a casa para comer.

-Hola a todos.- saludó Elizabetha sonriendo mientras entraba por la puerta junto a Gilbert.

-¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal le va?- Gilbert saludó con un tono más activo, como de costumbre.

-Como siempre.- respondió Feliciano sonriendo e intentando ocultar su tristeza.

-Al menos no empeora.- dijo Elizabetha mientras lo miraba. -Sería peor si estuviera inconsciente y con una enfermedad.-

-Lo sé…-

-Feliciano, no te preocupes por lo del sueño, sólo fue una pesadilla, no es real.- dijo Gilbert dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Ya, todos me decís lo mismo.- rió. –Pero es un remordimiento que no se me irá hasta que despierte.-

-Bueno, eso es obvio.- Elizabetha se unió a la conversación. –Pero cuando despierte y lo primero que haga sea abrazarte y besarte, te diremos que era lo que pasaría.- sonrió.

-Eso espero. Ojalá y despierte pronto.- les sonrió.

-Hablando de despertar, hay que despertar a los renacuajos.- dijo Gilbert riendo mientras zarandeaba levemente a Caterina y Bertram.

-Ya me encargo yo de ellos.- dijo Elizabetha yendo hacia ellos para despertarlos. –Carga tú a Feliciano.- Gilbert le hizo caso y se lo cargo a las espaldas.

-Y si…- dijo Feliciano pensativo ya en las espaldas de Gilbert. -¿Y si Ludwig me odia por ser una carga? Ni si quiera puedo desplazarme por mi mismo ni puedo hacer nada sólo…-

-No digas tonterías.- dijo Gilbert saliendo de la habitación. –Si se enamoró de ti fue sin importarle tus defectos. Cuando te enamoras de alguien sólo le ves virtudes o le quitas importancia a los defectos, así que si no le importaban durante los días en los que os conocisteis, le van a importar mucho menos o igual ahora.- lo alzó un poco más a arriba para sujetarlo mejor.

-Es más.- dijo Elizabetha. –Gracias a ellos os conocisteis y salvasteis millones de vidas, ¿no?- dijo Elizabetha agarrando de las manos a Bertram y Caterina que estaba bostezando y frotándose los ojos.

-Sí, es posible...- apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Gilbert y trató de razonar.

Pasaron más días y semanas desde entonces y Ludwig seguía haciendo pequeños progresos, pero no daba señales de estar a punto de despertarse. A pesar de eso, todos estaban muy alegres por sus progresos y Feliciano logró olvidar en parte esa horrible pesadilla con esfuerzo, aunque aún no se había borrado por completo.

Era de noche, específicamente las cuatro o las tres de la madrugada. Hacía frío pero no nevaba, o al menos por ahora. Feliciano se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente junto al resto y la casa estaba callada, obviamente. Mientras tanto, en el hospital donde se alejaba Ludwig, seguía habiendo luces encendidas y algunas enfermeras por los pasillos, pero también estaba tranquilo. Fue en esa tranquila madrugada en la que el alemán despertó finalmente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando vio que estaba en territorio desconocido, se sobresaltó, y lo hizo aún más cuando vio que tenía algo de barba, lo que quería decir que inexplicablemente para él, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que se escapó con Feliciano y compañía del campo de concentración. Salió de la cama rápidamente y al ver que estaba sólo en esa habitación, buscó algo de ropa en un armario que había frente a la cama. Rebuscó y nada de lo que vio era suyo o lo reconocía, pero sí era de su talla, así que se quitó la bata y se lo puso. Se quedó buscando también su uniforme, pero no lo encontró en ningún cajón o rincón de aquel armario. Tras esto, fue directo al cuarto de baño para afeitarse y peinarse con el pelo hacia atrás, como de costumbre.

Cuando acabó en el cuarto salió sigilosamente y como temía, se encontraba en el pasillo de un hospital. Una de las enfermeras lo vio y se acercó a él sorprendida.

-¿Señor Beilschmidt? ¿Qué hace aquí?- lo miró con los ojos bastante abiertos.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo mirándola no muy confiado.

-Verá, está en un hospital. Permaneció inconsciente durante cuatro años y su familia lo trajo a aquí.- le sonrió para darle algo de confianza.

-¿Familia? ¿Conoce a mi hermano? ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?-

-Espere, vayamos paso a paso.- rió. –A ver, sí, conozco a su hermano. Él y su esposa lo trajeron aquí cuando cayó inconsciente. Ahora estará en su casa durmiendo, son las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada.- le señaló un reloj de la pared.

-¿Me puede dar la dirección de su casa?-

-Claro que sí, pero no podemos dejarle salir a estas horas. Ningún paciente puede salir sólo, es una política del hospital, ya sabe.-

-¿Se encuentra aquí "Feliciano Vargas"?-

-Feliciano Vargas… Vargas…- trató de hacer memoria poniéndose la mano en la cabeza. -No, no está aquí.-

Empezó a ponerse nervioso pensando en que a lo mejor nunca lo volvería a ver nunca más por si le había pasado algo grave a él también. -¿Lo conoce acaso?-

-Tampoco, pero puede preguntárselo a su hermano. Ahora mismo iré a comunicarle lo sucedido. Mientras tanto, quédese en su cuarto.- lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó adentro de nuevo.

-Pero es una emergencia, tengo que verle ahora.- se resistía a volver.

-Tranquilícese, por favor. Le llamaremos de inmediato, sólo espere.- Ludwig la miró aún si fiarse y dejó que lo metiera de nuevo en la habitación. –No tiene de qué preocuparse, sólo espere. Si hay algún percance y no puede venir, se lo diremos, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo…- se sentó en la camilla pensativo y la enfermera salió de nuevo a hacer lo que le dijo.

Se quedó admirando la habitación y lo único que le llamó la atención fueron las flores que había junto a la camilla. Se levantó y se acercó a ellas, pensando en quién podría habérselas dejado. Seguramente sería Feliciano, pero aún no sabía su paradero, aunque esperaba que estuviera con su hermano o con Elizabetha, como bien le prometieron que harían si le ocurría algo a él. Se quedó admirándolas y oliéndolas, cogiendo las mustias y apartándolas de las que aún estaban vivas. Se sentó de nuevo en la camilla pensando en lo que podría haber cambiado todo en cuatro años; la guerra, la relación de su hermano con Elizabetha, el estado de los hermanos de Feliciano y lo más importante, en el estado del propio Feliciano y cómo había sufrido estos cuatro años mientras él estaba inconsciente. Al rato, vio cómo se abría la puerta y se levantó rápidamente colocándose las prendas para recibir a sus visitantes.

-¡Lud!- Elizabetha entró la primera sonriéndole. -¿Me recuerdas? Soy Elizabetha Héderváry, nos conocimos un poco antes de escapar.- se acercó y le dio dos besos en las mejillas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo Ludwig devolviéndole otros dos a ella. –Para mí es como si hubiésemos escapado ayer…- suspiró.

-Pero deberías alegrarte.- le sonrió dulcemente. –Todos pudimos escapar vivos gracias ti y a Gilbert.-

Entraron Gilbert, que cargaba a Feliciano, junto con Bertram y Caterina que a pesar de estar exhaustos y muertos de sueño, insistieron en ir a ver a Ludwig tras cuatro años.

-Lud, ya está bien que despertaras…- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar, pero intentando ocultarlo. –Nos has preocupado mucho a todos, sobre todo a Feliciano.- dejó al italiano en la silla.

-¡Feliciano!- el alemán se acercó a él eufórico y se agachó poniéndose a su altura y cogiéndole de las mejillas para besarle repetidas veces. –Siento haberte dejado sólo estos cuatro años.- se abrazó a él fuertemente llorando.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Ludwig.- lo abrazó también llorando. –No fue tu culpa, si no la mía.-

-No sé qué quieres decir.- lo miró a la cara llorando aún. –La culpa no fue tuya. Me quedé inconsciente porque quería lo mejor para ti, para tus hermanos, para el mío, para Elizabetha y para toda esa gente, pero sobre todo por vosotros.- lo abrazó de nuevo. –Te prometo que nunca más nos separaremos.- le besó en los labios.

-Eso espero…- rompió a llorar de manera desconsolada, haciéndosele un nudo en la garganta y sin poder decir nada más.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo están mis hermanos favoritos?- se giró hacia Caterina y Bertram sonriéndoles.

-¡Lud!- Caterina fue directa a abrazarle, mientras que Bertram iba caminando despacio hacia a él.

-¿Lo recuerdas todo bien?- preguntó Bertram.

-Sí, como le he dicho a Elizabetha, parece que fue ayer cuando escapamos todos.- le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le hacía sonrojar.

-Lud, ¿has visto a mi padres?- preguntó Caterina apoyándose en su pierna.

-Por supuesto, si por algo he estado tanto tiempo inconsciente fue porque tuve una larga charla con ellos.- Se sentó en la camilla con Caterina sentada en su pierna y frente a Feliciano, mientras que Elizabetha y Gilbert lo miraban alegres de que por fin hubiera despertado. –Les conté que tienen los mejores hijos del mundo; un hijo mayor fuerte como un roble.- dijo refiriéndose a Feliciano, que lo escuchaba sonriente. –Otro hijo varón algo serio, pero agradable y bastante maduro y responsable.- dijo sentando a Bertram en su otra pierna. –Y una hija pequeña perfecta y adorable.- sonrió a Caterina.

-¿Y qué te respondieron?- preguntó la chiquilla curiosa con los ojos brillantes.

-Pues que ya lo sabían.- rió levemente. –Lo sabían porque os han estado observando desde el día que nacisteis y lo seguirán haciendo hasta el día en el que os reunáis con ellos en el cielo, pero aún queda bastante. Sólo piden que nunca os olvidéis de ellos y a pesar de la gran distancia que hay desde aquí al paraíso, nunca os entristezcáis porque si los recordáis, notaréis como esa distancia en realidad no es tan grande.-

Caterina empezó a llorar recordándolos y Bertram se emocionó otro poco. –Entonces sabrán que les quiero mucho a los dos, ¿no?- preguntó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto, los padres siempre saben que la mayor parte del amor que reciben viene de sus hijos.- les besó en la frente a los dos. –No hace falta que se lo diga.-

Caterina le sonrió dulcemente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se bajó de su regazo junto con Bertram, que se quitaba las lágrimas de una forma más indirecta. Ludwig se levantó de nuevo y fue a abrazar a su hermano, que lo recibió con otro abrazo bastante fuerte y llorando de nuevo.

-Volvemos a estar juntos, ¿eh?- dijo dejando caer las lágrimas sobre su hombro.

-Sí, pero ahora viviremos de una forma más decente y con quienes amamos.- se apartó y le apartó las lágrimas mientras le sonreía. -¿Tengo ya sobrinos o no?- lo miró a él y a Elizabetha.

-¿Qué? N-no…- rió mientras miraba a la húngara, que estaba sonrojada y riendo levemente.

Pasaron un buen rato hablando sobre todo lo sucedido en estos cuatro años, mientras que todos ayudaban a hacer las maletas de Ludwig para volver a casa y vivir juntos como una pequeña familia en la que se habían convertido sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno, esto ya está.- dijo Gilbert cerrando la maleta.

-Pues ya podemos volver.- Elizabetha cogió de las manos a los niños, que estaban con sueño de nuevo.

-De acuerdo.- Ludwig por su parte cargó a Feliciano en sus espaldas, que se quedó dormido en la silla mientras hablaban.

Tras despedirse de todos los médicos y enfermeras, los seis volvieron a la casa, que estaba algo lejos del hospital en las afueras. Era una casa algo pequeña y acogedora, pero con una fachada bastante adorable y un pequeño porche con un banco de madera construido por Gilbert. Se la enseñaron un poco por encima a Ludwig, que intentó memorizar dónde estaba cada habitación y cuál era la que se escondía tras cada puerta. Finalmente, lo llevaron al cuarto de Feliciano y sus hermanos, que iba a ser el suyo también.

-Bueno, podéis volver a la cama.- dijo Ludwig acostando a Feliciano. –Ya colocaré yo la ropa y mis cosas, que aún no tengo sueño.-

-Claro, si tienes algún problema, llámanos.- dijo Gilbert bostezando.

-Por supuesto.- abrió la maleta y empezó a colocar la ropa en el armario.

Elizabetha acostó a los niños de nuevo, que no tardaron mucho en caer dormidos, y volvió al cuarto con Gilbert. Feliciano por su parte, se despertó cuando Ludwig lo bajó de su espalda y lo acostó en la cama, pero siguió haciéndose el dormido hasta que presintió que podía hablar con él sin molestia alguna.

-¿Te queda mucho para acabar de colocar la ropa?- le preguntó girándose hacia a él.

-No.- colocó la última camisa. –Vuelve a dormir, que es muy tarde y tendrás sueño.- cogió un pijama. –Por cierto, ¿Qué fue de mi uniforme?-

-Gilbert quemó los uniformes y enterró todos los símbolos nazis. Quería olvidar ese pasado…-

-Uhm, ya veo- Hizo lo correcto, la verdad.- se desvistió.

Hubo un silencio que Feliciano no tardó en romper al cabo de un rato. -La verdad es que quería hablar contigo sobre algo…- se puso algo nervioso.

-¿Sobre qué?- se fue abrochando la camisa del pijama.

-Sobre un sueño… o más bien una pesadilla que tuve hace tiempo.- suspiró.

-Claro.- se puso los pantalones. –Cuéntamelo, te escucho.-

El italiano le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que soñó y tal y como lo recordaba. Le explicó cada detalle, cada palabra y todo lo que el alemán le dijo en aquella pesadilla que lo atormentaba a pesar de que la intentaba evitar a toda costa.

-Feliciano, no quiero que te tomes ese mal sueño en serio.- terminó de ponerse el pijama y se echó junto a él. –Yo siempre te amaré, sin importarme tu discapacidad. Para mí no es ningún defecto, es parte de la persona de la que me enamoré y sigo enamorado, de aquel pobre joven moribundo que encontré esa mañana lluviosa y que me hizo recapacitar sobre lo que en verdad significaba mi vida.- le abrazó con fuerza. –Me hiciste abrir los ojos y reaccionar sobre mi asquerosa vida. Gracias ti, mi vida se llenó de amor y sentido, y por fin había algo por lo que quería velar y proteger por mi propia voluntad.- le besó en los labios. –Eres la razón de mi existencia y mi humanidad, Feliciano, nunca podré odiarte, pase lo que pase.-

-Ludwig…- lo abrazó fuertemente mientras empezaba a llorar. –Yo también te amo mucho y no quiero que nos ocurra nada de ahora en adelante.- le besó. –Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, pero no quiero ser una carga para ti.- se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Y no lo eres. Nunca serás una carga para mí, lo que tú eres es mi razón de existencia.- le acarició el pelo.

-Ludwig, ti amo per siempre.- le besó con lengua y Ludwig metió su lengua dentro de su boca, mientras la entrelazaba y se daba un beso bastante intenso con su amado después de bastante tiempo, aunque para él hubiera sido como hace un día.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca más nos separaremos, ¿vale?- le apartó las lágrimas.

-S-sí.- respondió el italiano entrecortadamente debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta y volviéndole a besar de manera intensa.

Se quedaron despiertos hablando e intercambiándose palabras de amor y gestos afectuosos toda la noche e incluso, haciendo planes para el futuro, como que Ludwig consiguiera un buen trabajo y ganara el dinero suficiente como para comprarse una casa para ellos dos y los hermanos de Feliciano, ir a la gran ciudad para ver si podían hacer todo lo posible para mejorar el estado de Feliciano, aunque sabían perfectamente que su vista no podía volver a él pero aunque no pudiera ver, no le importaba, puesto que desarrolló bastante el resto de sus otros sentidos y podía vivir perfectamente así, y encima teniendo junto a él a su pareja.

-Pero…- dijo Ludwig mientras hablaban de ese tema. -¿No tienes remordimientos? Quiero decir, nunca podrás ver mi rostro, ni el de tus hermanos, ni el de nadie…- le cogió de las manos y se las besó delicadamente.

-Eso no me importa.- le sonrió. –al menos puedo palparos y hacerme una idea de vuestros rostros. Además, a mi no me importa cómo os veáis, lo que me importa es cómo seáis por dentro. Eso es más importante que el aspecto físico.-

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Nada de peros.- rió. –Además, a mí lo que más me atrae es tu personalidad responsable y amable hacia mí, aunque ese cuerpo tan trabajado también me atrae.- rió mientras le tocaba los músculos del abdomen.

Rió sonrojado. –A mi me encanta todo lo tuyo, la verdad. Esa piel suave, ese cabello castaño con ese rizo peculiar, tu personalidad tan adorable, tu delicadeza… eres perfecto.- le besó.

-No tanto como tú.- se acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho.

-Bueno, mañana seguiremos piropeándonos, que ya está amaneciendo.- rió mientras miraba por la ventana sin levantarse del todo.

Rió también. –Sí, será lo mejor. Hay que descansar para que mañana empecemos nuestro primer día como una pareja viviendo una vida normal.- le abrazó concentrándose para dormir.

-Estoy impaciente.- dijo dulcemente. Le besó en la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras lo refugiaba del frío con sus brazos y en la manta y sábanas, esperando que el día en el que pudieran vivir por fin en paz llegara pronto. Quizá se toparían con prejuicios por el hecho de ser dos hombres, pero mientras sus seres queridos lo vieran bien, no había nada más de qué preocuparse pues a las malas, actuarían como sólo buenos amigos ante gente ajena, aunque fueran mucho más que eso.

FIN.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que hayáis seguido mi fanfic, sin vosotros ni vuestras reviews esto no había llegado hasta el final. Además, originalmente la historia iba a ser mucho más corta, pero la alargué. Pensaba también en ponerle un final algo más triste, pero soy una sentimental y no me atrevía XDDDDD Bueno, en resumen: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
